Un échantillon de toi
by Doryan
Summary: Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Un échantillon de toi.

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Voilà une nouvelle fic de mon cru, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple, mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur eux. Merci à ma béta virg139!

**Résumer: **Les soumis Loup-garou on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

J'ai pas sommeil...

J'ai essayer un nombre incalculable de position et rien à faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'esprit tranquille, et c'est surement ça qui m'empêche de dormir.

Pendant ma cinquième année, on a échappé au pire. Sirius est passé à travers le voile et j'ai bien cru le perdre mais, chose étonnante, il est revenu par lui-même deux minutes après mon combat contre Voldemort. "Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ma mort", nous a-t-il dit. Malheureusement nous n'avons toujours pas récupéré ce sale Rat, et il a du retourner au Square Grimmault.

Ces vacances je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes amis, ordre de Dumbledore. Et depuis ma rentrée en sixième, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'évitent.

Pour enlever mes idées noir, je décide de m'habiller et d'aller faire un tour dehors. L'aire est froid ce qui m'oblige à rajouter des couches de vêtement.

En ce mois d'hiver, le terrain de Quiddish et les jardins de l'école sont enneigé, c'est magnifique… et à la fois énervant (le Quiddish sous une tempête de neige c'est pas l'idéal!). Accompagné de ma cape d'invisibilité, je parcours les couloires du château. J'atteints assez rapidement les pelouses extérieurs, grâce aux raccourcis. Je vois au loin la forêt interdite, je m'en approche. J'hésite une seconde avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. J'aime les ennuies faut croire…

Je marche pendant une petite demi heure sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle et m'installe sur une grosse pierre pour méditer, déçu de pas avoir trouvé un truc qui m'aurai occupé l'esprit. C'est un hurlement de douleur non identifiable qui me sortit de ma rêveries, il faut dire que je commence à m'endormir sur mon rocher. Je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne vois rien à part des arbustes, des arbres centenaire et un léger ruisseau ou on peut observer la pleine lune si refléter. Mon regard s'attarde plus que prévus sur le ruisseau, ce qui n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire. Un nouveau cris me surprends, la chose se rapproche, elle n'est déjà pas très loin.

Je me lève en vitesse et me déplace en direction du château, je ne suis plus si courageux tout d'un coup. Vive le Griffondors téméraire. Par contre, je n'ai pas réfléchis à la provenance du hurlement, et avec ma malchance, ça doit venir de l'énorme loup devant moi. Je retiens un cris de justesse en passant ma main devant ma bouche et je ne bouge plus. Je n'ai aucune chance en courant et ma baguette est tombé dans ma précipitation.

Le loup à du mal à respirer, la gueule grande ouverte, il ou elle souffre. Pas si grande que ça, mais volumineuse, je suppose assez bien que c'est une femelle, une femelle enceinte qui va mettre bas. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'analyser plus qu'elle s'écroule. Dans un geste héroïque, et bien sur sans réfléchir, je m'avance vers elle. Je ne suis pas trop proche pour éviter les morsures et la regarde sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

Elle est étalé de tout son long, elle a arrêté d'hurler, elle grogne sur moi en émettant des bruits de pleure.

« Aller ma belle, courage."

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je doute qu'elle me comprenne. Pourquoi n'est telle pas dans son terrier? J'observe les alentours cherchant un moyen pour l'aider. Je prends un gros bout bois qui se trouve à proximité, et à chaque extrémité j'y attache un morceau de tissu que j'ai arraché de ma robe pour bloquer sa tête une fois que c'est dans sa gueule.

J'essaye de le placer dans sa mâchoire.

« Aie!"

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ma mordu avant. C'est rapide, elle a relâché la pression à peine elle a pénétré dans mon bras. Je pense que c'est juste un avertissement, mais il m'en coute quelques goutes de sang… Malgré tout, je recommence et réussi enfin à lui mettre ce satané bâton et attacher le tissu autour de son coup. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne proteste pas plus.

Je ne m'y connais pas en accouchement, mais je devine facilement que c'est anormal qu'elle souffre autant. Je caresse son cou et passe à son ventre. Je sais que c'est une question de seconde avant que ça commence. Elle agite ses pattes pour pousser.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais enfin j'aperçois le tête d'un des louveteaux (je suppose qu'ils sont plusieurs), je l'encourage pour pousser plus et continue à caresser son ventre. Le petit bouge et rampe jusqu'à une tété.

Je laisse la femelle deux secondes et cherche un objet qui me permettrai d'être utilisé comme récipient pour mettre de l'eau. Quand j'ai trouvé, je lui apporte et lui enlève le bâton. Elle lape quelques gorgées et se met à laver son louveteau. La louve n'est plus hostile à ma présence, ce qui me rassure et me permet de souffler un peu. À peine deux secondes plus tard, je la vois se lever et prendre par le cou le louveteau dans sa gueule. Je suppose qu'elle retourne à son terrier. La louve s'en va et moi je retourne enfin vers l'école, sans oublier de ramasser ma baguette en chemin. Mon bras ne me fait plus mal et je garderai surement un très bon souvenir de cette soirée!

Ma tête touche à peine mon coussin que je suis déjà entièrement endormis.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Trop de bruit, taisez-vous! J'ouvre les yeux et remarque mes colocataires de dortoir s'habiller en parlant entre eux. Ce qui me surprend dans cette situation ce ne sont pas les agissements quotidien de mes amis, mais plus tôt d'arriver à entendre de quoi parle les filles dans le dortoir d'à côté, je reconnais le voix de Hermione et de Parvati. Je ne pense pas que c'est normal… Les autres n'ont pas encore vu que je suis réveillé et c'est mieux ainsi, ça me laisse le temps d'analyser la situation. Est-ce normal que j'entends si bien? Non, définitivement non! Ca a un rapport avec ma nuit? J'essaye de me souvenir de ma nuit, il faut que je vérifie si c'est un rêve. J'enlève le drap et vérifie mon bras gauche. Merde, c'est déjà cicatrisé… Ca ne me rassure pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Car le seul que je connais, qui à une très bonne ouïe, c'est Rémus? Mais ce n'est pas possible que ça soit pareil pour moi, c'est une louve, bon d'accord c'était la pleine Lune, mais ça reste une louve et non un loup-garou.

« Aller vieux, sors du lit on va être en retard pour déjeuner", me dit Ron qui fini de préparer ses affaires pour descendre.

Ca sert à rien que j'y pense, il faut que je fasse des recherches avant de m'inquiéter, peut-être que c'est juste ma magie qui me joue des tours. Je me lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, je m'observe dans le miroir. Avec soulagement, je ne suis pas différent, mes yeux sont toujours vert, mon corps est toujours finement musclé avec un léger bronzage et mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille. Et même ma taille est toujours la même, ça me conforte d'en mon idée que c'est juste ma magie. Je me lave brièvement et rejoins les autres pour aller à la grande salle. Seulement en sortant de la salle, Dean me fait une remarque qui me laisse perplexe: Comment je fais pour voir sans mes lunette?

Nous sommes déjà devant la grande salle que je sais déjà que Hermione nous a devancé, et qu'elle parle la bouche pleine (beurk :p). Finalement, ça peut être intéressent d'avoir l'ouïe fine. Nous nous installons à table au côté de Ginny et Mione qui bavarde, pour ma part bruyamment, je suppose qu'elle essaye de chuchoter. Ron et moi entamons une conversation sur le Quiddish, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé, ça me fait du bien.

La journée c'est passée aussi bien que le déjeuner, si on fait pas attention à mon envie soudaine de manger ma viande cru. Je dois vraiment m'informer! Malheureusement, je suis obligé d'attendre demain car la bibliothèque est fermé aujourd'hui, Mme Pince est absente. Et ce soir, de toute manière, j'ai la sélections des nouveaux joueurs de Quiddish. Etant le nouveau capitaine je me dois d'être présent et, sans mes binocle pour jouer, ça sera encore plus intéressent!

* * *

Le soir même.

Ron à vraiment géré comme gardien, même si sa souplesse est égale à un éléphant, il est doué. Bref, c'est notre nouveau gardien. Nous rentrons exténué, mais heureux, dans notre dortoir et, comme pour hier soir, je tombe comme une masse dans mon lit et dors directement, ignorant mes maux de tête à cause des sons qui sont amplifiés. Cette nuit là, j'ai rêvé de chasse et de liberté…

* * *

**Voilà un début qui j'espère vous donnera l'eau à la bouche et que vous m'encouragerez par des reviews pour que je mette la suite.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Un échantillon de toi.

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Merci pour vos review! J Merci à Ma Virg139! J Et j'espère que cette suite vous satisfera.

**Résumer: **Les soumis Loup-garou on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_Ron à vraiment géré comme gardien même si sa souplesse est égale à un éléphant, il est doué. Bref, c'est notre nouveau gardien. Nous rentrons exténué, mais heureux d'en notre dortoir et comme pour hier soir je tombe comme une masse dans mon lit et dors directement, ignorant mes maux de tête à cause des sons qui son amplifiés. Cette nuit là, j'ai rêvé de chasse et de liberté…_

* * *

J'ai fouillé partout, je ne trouve vraiment rien, j'ai même regardé, avec réticence, la catégorie loup-garou, mais que dalle, nada, et je refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie, je me sens pas malade.

Je ne désespère pas, mais laisse de côté les livres aujourd'hui. J'ai juste pris le dernier que je consultais pour le terminer ce soir. Je regarde ma montre et vois que c'est déjà l'heure de souper. Je me dirige, d'un pas lent, en direction de la grande salle. Je ne suis pas encore devant la porte que j'entends déjà le bruit des verres posés bruyamment sur la table, des couverts qui griffe la parois des assiettes et les discutions de la populace poudlarienne. Je lève les yeux au ciel, me disant mentalement que je devrais m'y habituer, ce n'est surement pas prêt de s'arrêter. J'ouvre la grande porte et pénètre à l'intérieur, je cherche mes amis et m'installe à côté d'eux une fois repéré. La soirée se passe ainsi, ignorant un début de mal de tête, en répondant avec le sourire, bien sur, à tout ce qu'on me posait comme question.

Heureux que la journée soit fini, je me mets sous les draps et prends le livre de la bibliothèque.

_L'histoire du loup garou._

Pas très original comme titre de livre… Je passe quelques pages qui parle de la morsure de notre temps, et trouve enfin ce qui pourrai m'apporter un début de réponse. _Etre un loup-garou sans être mordu par un loup-garou?_ Etrange._ Ce ne sont que des suppositions. _Ca ne m'arrange pas. _nombres de spécialistes __en la matière se sont posés la question, mais très peux on trouvés des réponses. Après plusieurs recherche__s__ dans les livres les plus anciens sur le sujet, on peut avoir quelques indices. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait des testes. _

Je passe à nouveau des pages. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce livre met des avertissements en début de page. Plus vraiment le courage de lire les échecs et les réussites de leurs expériences. _Un loup malade ou possédant de la magie en lui peut être la source de la naissance des loup-garou. _Avec cette dernière phrase, je suis achevé, impossible de dormir. Je sors de mon lit en silence pour pas réveiller mes camarades de dortoir, et marche discrètement jusqu'au cuisine du château. Je veux vérifier une chose, ils ont de l'argenterie pour les occasions (Ils la sortent rarement, depuis que Rémus est devenu professeur pendant ma troisième année). Arrivé devant, je chatouille la poire pour qu'elle me laisse entrer.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur! Winky est heureuse de vous voir!

« Merci Winky, tu es seule? Dobby n'est pas là?

La pièce est vide de vie. Juste deux grandes tables au centre, des frigos encastrés dans le mur à gauche de l'entrée, et le reste sont des tables de travail avec armoire.

« Il est parti dormir, je suis de garde cette nuit.

J'aurai préféré demander à Dobby qui est surement moins susceptible d'en parler à Dumbledor. Tant pis, c'est pas comme si ma demande est si bizarre.

« Winky, j'ai besoin d'un couteau en argent pour un boulot en potion. Tu saurais me trouver ça?

« Bien sur!

Elle claque des doigts deux fois et un couteau apparait dans sa main droite. Elle l'avance vers moi. Je recule par réflexe avant de me traiter d'idiot, et d'avancer pour récupérer l'ustensile. Avec grand soulagement je n'ai rien sentis, je le laisse un moment dans ma main pour vérifier que ce n'est pas avec le temps que ça agit. Mais rien se passe. Je remercie l'elfe de maison et sors des cuisines le sourire au lèvre. Encore une bonne nuit en perspective.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Cours de potion pour commencer, qu'elle bonheur! C'est Hermione qui nous traine jusque là, Ron et moi. A la traine mais à l'heure, nous entrons, de mauvaise grâce, dans la classe. A peine assis, le professeur Slughorne ferme la porte avec joie et nous fait acte de présence en nous ordonnant de commencer une potion de régénération du sang. Les instructions au tableau, nous pouvons débuter. Les dix premières minutes sont réservées à prendre les ingrédients et chauffer le chaudrons, les vingt minutes suivante sont là pour hacher la plus part des sources. Je fais équipe pour ma plus grande horreur avec Malfoy. Mes amis se sont mit en binôme. Au moins, il est pas mauvais en potion.

« Potter réveil toi!

Je ne réponds pas. Je feuillette mon vieux livre de potion, ancien livre d'un certain _prince __de__ sang-mêlé_. Grace à lui, je me sens enfin à l'aise dans cette matière.

Après une heure dans le local, je me sens nauséeux, toutes ces odeurs de chaudrons, ratés ou réussis, n'est vraiment pas pour m'aider. Je nettoie la plaque en bois qui m'a servi à couper les derniers ingrédients et laisse le plaisir à Malfoy de terminer la potion. Mais, au moment où il veut mettre le dernier élément, j'attrape son bras. L'odeur de la pourriture.

« Il est pourris, il faut qu'on en trouve un autre.

Il a l'air choqué par mon intervention, mais m'en fait pas la réflexion. Il se détache et regarde l'objet plus attentivement. En effet, il est périmé. Il le jette sur le côté et se presse pour aller en chercher un autre. Pendant ce temps, j'essaye d'oublier que j'ai découvert une nouvelle faculté étrange propre à une créature. Quand il revient, il met le dernier ingrédient et laisse mijoter. La dernière heure, Malfoy n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux Malfoy.

Il m'agace.

« Comment as-tu remarqué qu'il était périmé sans regarder?

« Si j'ai regardé, j'y peux rien si tu es myope!

« En parlant de ça, où sont passé tes lunettes, le bigleux?

« Des lentilles. Objet moldus qui n'est surement pas dans tes connaissances. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre.

C'est le professeur de potion qui coupe notre conversation.

« Un peu de silence! Maintenant que la plus part d'entre vous en sont arrivez à la fin sans faire exploser leur chaudron. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous informez, qu'une sortie à prés-au-lard est prévus demain.

De légères discutions s'élevèrent.

« Silence! Le directeur n'a put vous informez de la nouvelle étant absent ce soir. Pour finir, ranger vos affaires et à la semaine prochaine!

Il ne faut pas le dire deux fois, tout le monde se presse de sortir et de tourner à d'autres occupations.

A part ce léger incident, la journée c'est passé relativement bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, du point de vue de Fenrir Greyback.

Nous avons un raid de prévus aujourd'hui à Prés-au-lard. Heure de l'attaque: midi.

But: Profiter de la sortie des étudiants de Poudlard et tuer un maximum.

Je ne suis pas un mangemort, mais un associé. Je préfère le préciser, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui dirige ce raid. Le plan est déjà établie, tout le monde est en place et nous attendons le moment pour agir. Ca va être une partie de plaisir pour moi. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu et ce genre de mission m'aide énormément.

Ca commence. Qu'elle douce musique qui vient à mes oreilles, les cris, les pleures. Je m'en lèche les lèvres. Je suis au centre de la rue et m'amuse avec une proie -une femme qui a la vingtaine- en lançant quelque fois des ordres. Les gens me fuient comme la peste, ils se cachent comme les rats et abandonnent leurs amis pour rester en vie. Je suis heureux que ma meute soit loin de ces gens.

Deux heures que nous sommes là et c'est seulement maintenant que des Aurors apparaissent. Je suis surprit de ne pas avoir encore eu la visite de L'ordre du Phénix. Je lance le retrait, nous avons de toute manière réussi. Les autres transplanes pour le manoir Jédesor et moi je me déplace dans les bois qui entour le village, j'ai encore besoin d'entendre les pleures.

C'est là qu'une odeur me travers les narines. Dorénavant, les pleures sont une des dernières chose à quoi je pense. Cette odeur enivrante, je n'en ai jamais senti de pareil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre le nez en l'air pour intensifier l'odeur, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'entends des gens se diriger dans ma direction. J'ai juste le temps de me mettre à l'abris sous les arbres que trois étudiants passent à toute vitesse. Je retiens un grognement d'agacement avant de sentir à nouveau l'odeur, qui provient directement d'un des trois enfants. L'un d'entre eux s'arrête et répète le même mouvement que moi plus tôt, le nez en l'air, il hume l'aire. Il tourne ses yeux vers moi, il m'a repéré et me regarde horrifié. Il a raison d'avoir peur, maintenant que je sais à qui appartient cette odeur, je ne la lâcherai plus.

Ses yeux, des yeux vert, je ne pense pas les oublier d'aussi tôt.

« Harry vient! Nous ne pouvons pas trainer ici!", lui dit la seule fille du groupe. Il détache ses yeux de ma personne et court auprès de ses amis en les obligeants à accélérer le pas. Je les vois atteindre la cabane Hurlante et disparaitre à l'intérieur. C'est là que je réalise enfin, maintenant que mes idée sont plus clair.

Un soumis… Après autant d'année.

Mon futur compagnon.

Je me lèche les lèvres avec délice. Il me faut prévenir ma meute pour mon absence, en n'évitant de préciser pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la concurrence dans ma propre famille. Mais avant il me faut faire un rapport de ma soirée. Je transplane et atterrie au manoir Jédesor. J'arrive très rapidement dans la grande salle ou une réunion est en cour. Voldemort interromps sa conversation avec Malfoy et demande mon rapport de la soirée et pourquoi je suis en retard. Ca a été bref. Et puis mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers une proie de choix.

Direction la meute, je suis pressé d'en finir avec tout ça et de commencer ma chasse.

* * *

Quand l'attaque à eu lieu. D'un autre point de vue, Harry Potter.

Nous sommes à l'animalerie. La gérante inquiète, nous a vite proposé de nous mettre à l'abris sous une trappe, derrière le comptoir. J'ai voulu protester et partir aider les gens, mais la femme -aidé d'Hermione- à réussi à me donner raison en m'obligeant à accompagner les autres dans le sous-sol. La gérante, pendant ce temps ferma le magasin à l'aide de sort et ainsi établir une certaine protection. De là ou nous sommes, nous entendons des hurlements, des pleures… Mes amis sont pâles, je m'inquiète pour eux et essaye de leurs donner un soutient. Ron se bouche les oreilles, ne supportant plus les cris. Moi, c'est l'isolement qui me gène, j'ai hâte de sortir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté là, mais je suis content d'en sortir. Nous remercions chaleureusement la gérante par la même occasion.

La rue est dévastée, plusieurs corps sont au sol. Je ne suis plus si heureux d'être sortie.

« Ne restons pas ici.

Ma voix est à peine audible, entre les ordres des Aurors et les secours, mais mes amis on l'air d'avoir entendu.

« Prenons le chemin de la cabanne Hurlante c'est un bon raccourcis, proposais-je. Hermione hoche légèrement la tête pour confirmer, tandis qu'elle traine Ron, par la manche, qui ne sait plus ou en donner de la tête.

Les autres étudiants qui nous accompagnaient, un groupe de Poufsouffle, sont partis de leurs côté. Nous passons enfin le village pour arriver à l'orée de la forêt, où se trouve un passage pour pénétrer dans la maison abandonnée et isolée. Hermione et Ron sont devant moi que je sens une odeur me titiller le nez. Je m'arrête automatiquement et essaye de capter un peu plus de l'odeur. Ca sent l'herbe fraiche, le bois coupé et la viande, trois odeurs qui me semble pas associable, mais pas déplaisant. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, n'ayant pas conscience de les avoir fermés, je tombe sur son regard doré, un regard de prédateur.

« Harry vient! Nous pouvons pas trainer ici!"

C'est Hermione qui me sort de ma torpeur et qui me donne le courage de fuir. Il en prends un coup mon honneur de Griffondor aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilà, je n'ai pas pu faire plus rapide pour publier ce chapitre. Lol. **

**Une review m'aiderai surement pour la suite.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Un échantillon de toi.

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Chapitre 2! Je suis pas trop en retard? Lol Bon, passons au chose plus sérieuse, un grand merci à Virg139 et **merci à vous pour vos review!** (Désolé si j'ai pas su répondre à tout le monde, je promet de me rattraper!)

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Important**** ce chapitre contient des passages du livre ou du film. Revisité rapidement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

_« Harry vient! Nous __ne__ pouvons pas trainer ici!_

_C'est Hermione qui me sort de ma torpeur et qui me donne se courage de fuir. Il en prends un coup mon honneur de Griffondor aujourd'hui._

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver le bon moment pour parler à mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, de ce qui c'est passé dernièrement. J'ai envie de leur expliquer pourquoi ces temps ci je suis si distant, et pourquoi je change de sujet à chaque fois que l'on parle de notre sortie à Prés-au-Lard il y a de ça une semaine, mais... J'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon inquiétude ou qu'ils pensent à nouveau que je me fais des idées comme pour Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, je suis sur qu'il magouille quelque chose. J'ai essayé de prévenir McGonagall et Snape quand on a découverts le collier empoisonné, mais ils ont préférés m'ignorer! Pourtant, Je suis sur que le Serpentard est concerné.

Pour notre premier jour de la semaine, nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de la forêt, Hagrid nous attend là. C'est notre premier cours de la journée et il se passe avec les Serdaigles. Autant dire que nous commençons bien.

« Bonjour les sixièmes! Nous allons observer aujourd'hui un jeune groupe d'_Arentules_ qui vivent principalement pendant l'hivers. Certains l'on surement remarqué, le nom de cette espèce ressemble énormément à leurs cousins les Tarentules, c'est normal! Et vous allez comprendre en approchant de l'arbre ici, derrière moi. »

Ron qui souffre d'arachnophobie ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise face à ces petites bestioles pas plus grande qu'une main.

Et autant dire que personne ne se bouscule pour aller voir, la plus part des filles sont restées en arrière, accompagnée de Ron, et les quelques idiots curieux, comme moi, qui n'ont pas encore compris le mot _méfiance _ce sont engagés vers l'avant.

« Ne vous approchez pas trop prêt, elles sont de nature angoissé et peuvent vous piquer facilement si elles se sentent agressées. Leurs piqures ne sont pas mortelles, contrairement aux Tarentules, mais elles paralysent le corps. Vous pouvez observer que celles-ci sont blanches et c'est à ça qu'on les différencie.

Si on n'ignorait le faite qu'elles étaient dangereuses, on les trouverait adorable…

C'est le bruit d'un morceau de bois brisé à ma droite dans la forêt qui me sortit de mes pensés. Je regarde à l'endroit d'où vient le son et avance de quelques pas pour essayer de mieux voir, ignorant les appels de Hagrid pour que je ne m'éloigne pas trop loin. malgré l'heure matinale, je ne vois rien. Quand je vais pour rebrousser chemin, un autre bruit m'interpelle dans mon dos. Je fais volteface et pose mon regard sur… La louve de la dernière fois. Elle vient vers moi, sa queue qui bouge de droite à gauche. Pour ma part, je préfère ne pas bouger. Quand la louve est à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de moi, elle lève sa patte gauche pour gratter légèrement mon pantalon et ainsi me demander une caresse que je lui accorde directement. Bizarrement, ça me fait un bien fou de la revoir, Elle m'a manqué. Tien, je me demande à quoi ressemble le petit maintenant.

Les caresses n'ont pas durées longtemps, un nouveau bruit plus imposant ce fait entendre à notre droite. La louve grogne après la chose invisible avant de fuir, me laissant seul. Je prends aussi la décision de partir quand un autre grognement se fait entendre, ce bruit est différent de la louve. Je regarde à l'endroit où se situe l'origine du son, et tombe sur un homme, un homme qui ressemble étrangement à celui que j'ai entrevu à Prés-au-Lard après la bataille.

Grand, imposant, massif, dominant… Il ne rassure pas. L'homme reste là, debout en face de moi et ne dit rien.

« Qui êtes-vous?

Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas du tout la panique qu'on entend dans ma voix. Je tremble juste de froid!

Il me sourit et m'approche. Son sourire n'est pas chaleureux, ni rassurant, il est dangereux. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande sur deux jambes.

Je sors ma baguette.

« Restez où vous êtes! _Stupéfix_!

Le sort ne lui fait rien et il est de plus en plus prêt. J'en lance plusieurs, mais aucun ne fonctionne. Je panique vraiment.

« Harry t'es où?

J'entends hurler. C'est la voix d'Hagrid.

« Je suis ici, Hagrid.

Je hurle moi aussi dans la direction d'où ça vient. Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon adversaire pour rester sur mes gardes. Il a disparut.

« Que…

« Harry ça va?

C'est Hagrid qui m'a enfin rejoins. Il est accompagné des mes meilleurs amis et de Crockdur, son chien.

« Oui, oui, désolé, je me suis égaré…

Il me pose une grande main sur l'épaule et nous demande de le suivre. Le cours est apparemment fini et il n'y a pas eu de problème. Hagrid m'a quand même retiré cinq points et m'a fait promettre de ne plus m'éloigner comme ça.

* * *

C'est tard dans la soirée que je pris ma décision d'en parler à Hermione pour commencer et après j'enverrai une lettre à Sirius. Ron n'est plus vraiment accessible depuis qu'il est en couple avec Lavande, une fille envahissante qui a bien remarqué que Mione est sa principale rivale. Les filles…

Le lendemain à l'heure du souper.

Nous nous mettons sous un arbre à côté du lac et proche de la forêt interdit, même si celle-ci ne me rassure pas. C'est malheureusement Hermione qui a imposé le lieu, à mon avis elle essaye d'être le plus loin possible de Ron. Nous mangeons silencieusement nos sandwiches préparés en cuisine par Dobby. Nous avons à peine fini qu'elle commence directement à m'interroger.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler?

Je n'ai, tout d'un coup, plus envie de lui raconter mes changements physique et passe directement à la journée de Prés-au lard. Je termine par expliquer ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt en ignorant le passage sur la louve.

« Tu devrai le dire à Dumbledor, c'est inquiétant.

« J'y ai déjà pensé, mais disons…

Je n'ai pas réussi à terminer ma phrase, qu'elle m'interrompt.

« Mince! J'ai oublié de te prévenir, le directeur veut te voir. Profite pour lui en parler, rajoute-elle.

C'est bien ma veine. Je lui propose de partir pour que je puisse voir le directeur avant le couvre feu.

« Ok, il fait froid de toute façon!

Je n'ai pas si froid, mais je prends quand même mes gants qui se trouvent dans ma poche de mon manteau. Je les mets rarement car ils sont troués et usés, ce sont ceux de Dudley.

« Harry? Ta fais tombé un papier de ta poche.

Elle le ramasse et me le donne.

« Merci.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir mis ce bout de papier dans mon manteau. J'attends que Mione parte de son côté pour ouvrir la feuille plié.

_Tu es mien._

Je lâche le papier au sol par réflexe avant de me ressaisir et de le récupérer pour mieux l'inspecter. C'est une écriture bâclée, mais lisible. Par instinct, je porte la feuille à mon nez. Oui, c'est bien la même odeur que la dernière fois, la sienne. Cet homme qui résiste aux sorts!

Avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublier Dumbledore!

* * *

Bureau du Directeur.

J'entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et je me dirige vers le propriétaire des lieux. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'assoir.

« Harry, j'ai certaines choses à te montrer, approche s'il te plait.

Le directeur prit deux petites fioles et me demande de le suivre jusqu'à sa pensine. Je suppose assez rapidement que les fioles contiennent des souvenirs.

« Celle-ci te montre ma première rencontre avec Tom à son orphelinat.

Il place le souvenir à l'intérieur de la pensine et me laisse la place pour que je puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de le voir. Je me sens aspirer un moment avant d'atterrir devant l'orphelinat.

…

Je reviens légèrement secoué de mon voyage.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire! A onze ans, Voldemort paraissait déjà mauvais et instable. En même temps, l'orphelinat n'est pas très accueillant et encore moins les gens qui s'en occupent.

« Je t'ai montré ce souvenir pour que tu apprennes à connaître ton ennemi, maintenant passons au deuxième, c'est le souvenir du professeur Slughorne en compagnie de Tom. Ce souvenir est la clé, Harry.

Je plonge à nouveau ma tête dans la petite bassine et me sens transporter.

Je suis maintenant dans les appartements du professeur de potion de cette époque. Horace Slughorne avait organisé une petite réunion avec ses élèves préférés. Tom en faisait parti. Celui-ci, à la fin de la réunion, demanda un entretien privé avec Slughorne. Il le questionna sur les « Hocruxes », lui assurant que c'était juste une coïncidence s'il était tombé sur le sujet.

Je suis encore plus étourdi par ce souvenir. Un Hocruxe, un morceau d'âme, qu'elle horreur! Il faut tuer pour pouvoir couper son âme, Voldemort est vraiment un fou. C'est mon directeur qui me sort de mes pensées.

« Harry, ce souvenir à été modifié par le professeur Slughorne lui-même.

« Pourquoi?

« Je ne suis pas sur, mais il est probable que Horace à volontairement caché cette indice pour masqué sa propre erreur, et c'est là ou j'ai besoin de toi Harry.

« Vous voulez que je le persuade de nous donner la bonne version.

« Oui, c'est important, et tu es le mieux placé pour le récupérer.

« Bien.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je trouverai. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Dumbledore me met dans la confidence et me confis une mission.

« Oh Harry, encore une chose! Rémus arrive dimanche prochain pour remplacer la Professeur Snape pendant une semaine.

Et ça c'est la bonne nouvelle… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Toute la semaine, j'ai appréhendé l'arrivé de Rémus, au point d'en n'oublier mon entrevue avec l'inconnu de la dernière fois. On rajoute à ça, le faite que je sois enfermé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre dans ce château et que si je ne fais pas une sortie nocturne ce soir, je vais devenir fou. C'est pourquoi ce soir, je prends le risque, accompagné de ma cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

**Une review m'aiderai surement pour la suite.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Chapitre 3! Je ne suis pas trop en retard? Lol Bon, passons aux choses plus sérieuse, un grand merci à Virg.

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

_Toute la semaine, j__'__ai appréhendé l__'__arrivé de Rémus__,__ au point d__'__en n__'__oublier mon entrevue avec l__'__inconnu de la dernière fois. On rajoute à ça, le faite que je sois enfermé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre dans ce château et que si je ne fais pas une sortie nocturne ce soir, je vais devenir fou. C__'__est pourquoi ce soir, je prends le risque, accompagné de ma cape d__'__invisibilité._

* * *

J'arpente les nombreux couloirs du château qui sont maintenant plongés dans le noir. Je passe facilement le concierge, monsieur Rusard et sa chatte Missteigne qui mâchouille sa nouvelle sourie en plastique. Un cadeau de son maître surement.

Je pousse la dernière porte qui sert d'entrée principale de Poudlard et me retrouve sur la pelouse. Je vérifie encore une dernière fois que ma cape soit bien mise et je me lance en direction des bois pour pouvoir m'exposer. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce sentiment de liberté qui me traverse les poumons quand je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir courir et me déplacer sans la surveillance constante de mes amis, du directeur ou autre. Ma marche rapide ce transforme très vite en course, je suis vraiment pressé d'atteindre la forêt.

Je laisse deux trois arbres derrière moi avant d'être visible à nouveau. Le terrain est boueux à cause de la pluie d'hier, mais je n'y fais pas trop attention, je me sens tellement bien. La forêt me semble vivante avec ses bruits de feuillage.

C'est enivrant. J'arrive même à laisser sur le côté les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

Je me promène un petit moment quand je trouve enfin l'endroit idéal pour m'installer, une petite clairière isolée par les arbres et où s'écoule un minuscule ruisseau, qui c'est frayé un chemin entre les pierres. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment présent, faisant abstraction du danger qui me plane dessus. Je suis inconscient, je sais, mais j'en ai besoin. Je reste comme ça quelques minutes, avant que le son atroce d'un arbre qui tombe à proximité me surprenne. Je me lève précipitamment et regarde autour de moi.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Une personne ma attrapée par derrière et m'emprisonne de ses bras, ce qui limite mes mouvements.

« Ne bouges pas et tais toi. »

La voix est protectrice et autoritaire, malgré qu'il me la chuchoté à l'oreille. Même si je n'apprécie pas sa manière d'agir et son tons, je sens moi aussi le danger, ou plus tôt, je l'entends et donc j'obéis. D'autres arbres tombent. Ça se rapproche. Il me tire en arrière prêt d'un vielle arbre de petite taille pour nous couvrir. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'on aperçoive, deux énormes corps d'hommes? Des géants?

« Graup! »

Non je ne l'ai pas crié. Mon …Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler, en tout cas celui qui ma coincé dans ses bras ma aussi bloqué la parole. De sa grande main, il m'a empêché de m'exclamer.

Graup et un autre géant beaucoup plus grand que lui se battent devant nous, à coups de massues. C'est impressionnant et effrayant. La terre tremble et je commence à m'inquiéter pour Graup, il a l'air en difficulté face à cet adulte. A cause de mon inquiétude et de mon angoisse, je me suis inconsciemment reculé et collé au corps derrière moi pour y trouver une certaine protection.

Graup est sensé être le seul géant de la forêt, non?

La situation commence à tourner en faveur de Graup, celui-ci qui parait plus intelligent que l'adulte à poussé son adversaire sur un arbre au sol pour qu'il perte l'équilibre. Avec cet avantage, le petit frère d'Hagrid en profite pour détruire son ennemi avec plusieurs coups bien placé. Après ça, Graup attrape la jambe de celui-ci et le traîne au fin fond de la forêt.

Une fois que les deux géants sont hors de vue, mon agresseur me libère de sa prise pour qu'on puisse sortir de notre cachette. Je me retourne pour voir mon compagnon.

« ? »

Je l'avais oublié lui!

« Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous? »

J'ai tiré ma baguette de ma poche avec l'impression d'être de retour quelques jours plus tôt. Il me sourit et me répond enfin.

« Fenrir Greyback, et je te veux pour compagnon, jeune soumis. »

Ça le mérite d'être clair. Fenrir Greyback! Le loup-garou sanguinaire qui a mordu, à l'époque, Rémus!

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus analyser sa réponse, qu'il se jette sur moi. Nous atterrissons avec rudesse au sol, il me bloque de tout son corps et coince mes poignets dans une de ses mains.

« Lâchez-moi! »

Je hurle. Il rigole et place son visage dans mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Arrêter! »

Je panique. Il parait confiant et continu son inspection le long de ma gorge. Il est trop fort pour le repousser. _Pourquoi le repousser, je suis bien ainsi. _Non! Je n'ai pas pensé ça! Je répète ma question.

« Je te veux comme compagnon, jeune soumis. Tu sens si bon. »

Sa main libre se balade maintenant en-dessous de ma chemise et me caresse le torse.

« Soumis, de quoi vous parlez? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou! »

« Pas encore, mais tu possèdes le gêne d'un dominé non actif. »

« C'est impossible,… C'est un loup qui ma mordu. »

« Un loup? C'est donc ça. »

Il a l'air intéressé par ce que je dis, avant de reprendre son activité. Il commence à me déshabiller. Sous l'angoisse, je m'agite dans tous les sens pour l'obliger à arrêter. En bougeant autant, j'ai réussi à repérer ma cape d'invisibilité. Un plan ce fait très vite dans ma tête. Il me manque juste une diversion pour pouvoir me dégager de sa prise. J'en viens presque à espérer que Graup revienne.

« Non! »

Il essaye de me retirer mon jeans. Vite une solution!

« Rassures toi je vais être doux. Ta marque est réussie. »

Qu'elle marque? Il touche mon poignet où la louve ma mordu. Il passe un doigt dessus et un léger frisson de plaisir me traverse le corps. C'est si bon.

« Tu aimes ça. »

Il me sourit. Il recommence sont geste et là, c'est plus fort que moi, je gémis. Il apprécie et profite de l'occasion pour me retirer mon jeans. Je suis maintenant en slip sur le sol boueux, coincé par le corps imposant de mon agresseur.

Il voit que je n'ai plus envie de le repousser, et il se décide enfin à libérer mes mains. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes. Je sens la pression de sa langue contre mes lèvres, et lui laisse le passage, pas volontairement. Une caresse sur un point sensible. Ce baisé est possessif et c'est plus agréable qu'avec Cho Chang. Je n'ai pas le choix de me laisser dominer, mais j'y prends goût. C'est le bruit d'un grognement qui me surpris et me fais réaliser ma situation. Je profite de ma liberté et me détache de lui. Je cours jusqu'à ma cape, sachant que Fenrir me suit, et la place sur moi?

« Ta cape ne m'empêchera pas de t'avoir! »

Je l'entends crier de rage.

Je me dépêche de sortir de la clairière, en n'oubliant pas de mettre un sort de silence sur mes pieds.

En m'enfonçant dans les bois, je passe devant mon sauveur, un centaure qui vient d'abattre un renard, le grognement devait venir de ce dernier. Je ne pris pas le risque de m'arrêter et je continue à courir en direction du lac qui n'est plus très loin.

Avec mon ouïe fine, je devine que Greyback est sur mes pas et me rattrape. J'ai de nouveau espoir quand j'atteins enfin l'étendue d'eau et plonge dedans. Je nage le plus loin possible, la cape toujours sur moi. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne me sente plus.

Une fois qu'il m'a rejoins, je retiens ma respiration et pénètre entièrement dans l'eau.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souffle et il y a de nombreuses créatures inquiétantes qui se trouvent dans les profondeurs du lac. Je prends l'initiative rapidement d'atteindre l'autre côté de la rive et de courir vers l'école. Au moins mon agresseur aura perdu ma trace.

J'ai suivis mon plan à la lettre et me retrouve devant l'école. Je suis en sous-vêtement couvert juste de ma cape. Je suis épuisé, j'ai froid et j'en ai marre! Et désormais, je resterais enfermé dans ce château, au risque je demanderai qu'on m'attache.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je vais à la salle de bain me doucher. J'évite de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, préfère garder ça pour demain ou plus tôt aujourd'hui? Quatre heures du matin… Je me couche, après être sortie de la petite pièce embué.

* * *

Huit heure.

J'ai à peine le courage de sortir de mon lit. J'ai encore sommeil.

« Ron, laisse-moi dormir!

Cet imbécile me secoue dans tous les sens pour me réveiller.

« On est déjà en retard pour déjeuner, lève toi! »

Ça ne change rien, je continue à dormir. Je n'ai pas faim de toute manière, mais la phrase qui suit…

« Et c'est le retour de Rémus, il faut au moins être là pour l'annonce. »

Merde! Je me suis levé en un coup et j'ai percuté Ron. Maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête… Je veux dormir en oubliant tous ce que j'ai appris hier. Et avec Rémus dans les parages, c'est mort pour garder ça secret.

Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami qui se masse le crâne pour calmer la douleur, je m'excuse et sors du lit pour me préparer.

« Vas y, je te rejoins! »

Je dois gagner du temps. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour éviter la confrontation avec Lupin.

Ron n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser et me laisse. Je traîne une heure sous la douche et une demi-heure de plus à prendre mes cours.

Neuf heure trente. Il est encore tôt.

Pour finir, je suis resté toute la matinée dans la chambre. A l'heure du midi, je me suis isolé aux cuisines, et l'après-midi j'ai été rêvasser dans la salle sur demande. Toute la journée, j'ai pensé à une manière de masquer mon odeur pour ne pas être repéré par Rémus, et c'est seulement au soir avec l'aide de ma cape d'invisibilité et une visite dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, que j'ai eu ma réponse. Un simple sort, un « silencio » version odorat.

Manque de chance. Sur le retour de ma visite nocturne, je suis tombé sur la personne que j'ai évité toute la journée. Remus Lupin.

Il m'a attrapé par le col, et ma coincé contre le mur, la tête dans mon cou.

* * *

**Ce chapitre était agréable à écrire, mais il a été dur à mettre en place. Et désolé si il ****n'****est pas très long, je ferai un effort pour le prochain.**

**Une review s'il vous plaît.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review! (**Désolé pour le retard!)**

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

_Manque de chance. Sur le retour de ma visite nocturne, je suis tombé sur la personne que j__'__ai évité toute la journée. Remus Lupin. _

_Il m__'__a attrapé par le col, et ma coincé contre le mur, la tête dans mon cou__._

* * *

« Lâche-moi Rémus! »

Dans mon angoisse, je préfère employer le prénom de mon professeur.

Il ne me répond pas et garde sa position. Il n'a pas bloqué mes mains, mais je n'ai plus pied. Il ma soulevé d'une dizaine de centimètre du sol à l'aide de sa poigne. J'utilise mes membres libre pour me dégager de sa prise et tenter de le raisonner, mais sa force à beau être plus faible que mon premier agresseur, j'ai toujours du mal à m'en défaire.

« Rémus, ressaisis toi! »

Il libère mon cou et me regarde fixement. J'halète à la vue de ses yeux qui sont entièrement doré, l'iris déformé pour paraitre plus bestiale.

« Lunard. »

Je me débats encore plus.

« Rémus, laisse-moi partir. C'est Harry, ressaisis-toi! »

J'ai l'impression que c'est peine perdu, il ne réagit pas, et au contraire, me pousse au sol. Je laisse un cri de surprise. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps de réagir, il est plus rapide et plus fort. Il s'installe sur moi de manière à me bloquer de tout son poids.

J'en viens presque à espérer que Snape passe par là, ou un quelconque professeur, tant qu'il me sauve de Lunard.

Je n'ai aucun moyen d'atteindre ma baguette, les seules choses qui me sont accessible, sont… pas grand-chose en faite. Je pousse la tête du loup-garou pour qu'il n'approche pas à nouveau ma gorge, et tiens le coup malgré les grognements. Je persiste à maintenir la distance. Je n'ai plus confiance, maintenant que je connais ma condition de _soumis_.

Il n'y a vraiment personne qui entend le bruit que nous faisons, même pas un tableau qui pourrait alerter Dumbledor?

Courage, je dois tenir bon et trouver une solution pour lui redonner la raison.

« Greyback. »

Je sursaute au nom. Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche, du mieux que je peux. Je panique. J'ai peur qu'il ait réussi à passer les sorts de protection de château et se trouve proche de nous, mais je ne vois rien.

« Greyback t'a touché! »

Je comprends à peine ce qu'il me dit, ses paroles sont entrecoupées par des grognements. Il a du mal à parler clairement et à l'air furieux. Sa main droite, qui à réussi à coincer mes deux poignets sur mon torse, est dur et douloureuse.

« Tu me fais mal! »

« Tu m'appartiens, si il te touche à nouveau je le tue. »

Dans une autre situation, j'aurai apprécié ces paroles, mais là j'ai juste envie de souffler. Sa poigne, plus sa masse sur ma cage thoracique me demande énormément d'effort pour inspirer et respirer.

« Rémus, tu m'étouffes. »

Au moins ça l'atteints, il me libère un peu. Il déplace une de ses jambes pour mettre le poids de son corps sur celle-ci. Grace à ça, j'ai une jambe de libre. La bonne en plus, celle où se trouve ma baguette magique. Il me manque juste une main de libre, mais avant je reprends mon souffle. Lunard passe sa langue sur mon cou et laisse de longue trainée de salive. J'ai l'impression d'être marqué, c'est dérangeant. Sa main gauche détache un à un les boutons de mon pyjama, je bouge pour lui rendre la tâche difficile et gagner des minutes. Malheureusement, il n'y a toujours personne dans les parages et il a fini sa tache. Il me caresse le ventre avec sa main froid, n'ayant pas accès au-dessus. Les poignets toujours coincés sur le haut de mon torse.

Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je ferme ceux-ci pour les retenir, sans grand espoir.

C'est au moment où je les fermes que j'entends une voix derrière moi, un fantôme. Il passe à travers nous et nous refroidis tous les deux. Il ne nous a pas remarqué et continue son chemin.

« Mais que…! »

Ça à l'air de fonctionner, Rémus se lève précipitamment et me regarde avec horreur. Il est sous le choc et troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? »

Je me lève moi aussi, évitant de l'approcher, et fait ce que j'aurais du faire en sortant de la bibliothèque. Je me jette un sort qui camoufle mon odeur.

« Harry, je suis tellement désolé. »

Il s'avance, je recule. Il est peiné par mon geste, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« C'est du passé professeur oublions ça. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, je me souviens juste d'une odeur, si… »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Non! C'est impossible. Comment est-ce arrivé? Harry tu es un. »

Je le coupe.

« Soumis, oui Rémus. Je viens de l'apprendre moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je me suis jeté le sort, il y aura plus ce genre de problème dans l'avenir. »

« Mais comment? «

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Je suis de mauvaise foi. Il se tient plus droit que d'habitude et réponds avec un ton professoral.

« Monsieur Potter en retenue ce soir pour être en dehors du dortoir après le couvre-feu. Ça vous laissera le temps de m'en parler.

Je soupir d'agacement.

« Bien professeur! Puis-je y aller maintenant? »

« Oui. »

Je reboutonne ma chemise, récupère ma cape qui est sol et me dirige vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Il m'arrête dans ma démarche.

« Encore deux petites chose avant que vous retourniez vous coucher. Combien de fois avez-vous été mordu? »

Ça me rappel quelque chose qui c'est passé plus tôt quand Greyback m'avait coincé dans la forêt.

_Pas encore, mais tu possèdes le gêne d__'__un dominé non actif. _

« Une fois… »

Il souffle rassuré.

« Dernier chose, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que je lui pardonne, et me presse de rejoindre la tour pour être en sécurité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Je croise Luna devant les portes de la grande salle, elle vient de terminer de déjeuner. Je lui propose de l'accompagné à son prochain cours, évitant ainsi, mes meilleurs amis et leurs questions. Je n'ai de toute façon pas faim pour ne pas changer. Elle accepte et nous nous dirigeons en silence vers le cours Charme. Quand nous arrivons en face du local.

« Tu es différent Harry, mais c'est mieux comme ça. »

Et après ça, elle m'a congédié en rejoignant une amie à elle de Poufsouffle.

Ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis vraiment à court de mot c'est temps-ci.

« Harry! »

Je me retourne et tombe sur deux yeux noisette, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

« Salut, Mione! »

« Où étais tu? Tu n'es pas venu en cours hier, les profs nous ont questionnés à ton sujet. »

« Et vous avez dis quoi? »

« Que tu étais pas bien, mais réponds moi! »

Elle est juste très inquiète et je me dois de la rassurer, mais comment? Je l'attrape par la taille et la sert dans mes bras. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

« Pardonne-moi, Mione. J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu pour reprendre de plus belle aujourd'hui.

« Tu es sur que ça va? Ron et moi ont c'est inquiétés. »

« T'inquiète pas! Tout va bien. »

Je la serre une dernière fois contre moi avant de la libérer. Elle se cache le visage pour éviter que je voie sa rougeur.

« Nous devrions rejoindre Ron pour le cour de Potion. »

Je grimace un peu, mais acquiesce.

* * *

Toute la journée j'ai eu l'impression d'être surveillé, et c'est au soir avant ma retenue que j'ai eu ma confirmation. Malfoy, il observe chacun de mes gestes. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

Je pénètre dans les appartements de Rémus, et ignore le Serpentard qui s'est caché derrière une armure.

« Bonsoir!

« Bonsoir Harry, installe-toi dans le canapé.

Rémus est assis dans un fauteuil près du feu allumé dans la cheminée. La pièce est dans les tons crème et le sol est recouvert de tapis.

« Bien. Professeur? »

« Mm? »

« Il y a un sort de silence sur la pièce? »

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Comme ça. »

Je lui souris et m'assis plus confortablement dans le canapé en acceptant le thé que me propose Rémus avant de commencer notre discussion.

* * *

**Plusieurs personnes mon demandé le temps que je mets à publier, je mets une semaine plus ou moins, pour le moment. Ça ****dépend**** de ma motivation et de mon temps.**

**Une review s'il vous plaît.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps= Désolé, si ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, je ****ne**** suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. :s**

**Prochain chapitre= Est-ce que Harry ne devrai pas continuer à ce méfier de Rémus?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review!

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

_« Il y a un sort de silence sur la pièce?__ »_

_« Oui, pourquoi?__ »_

_« Comme ça.__ »_

_Je lui souris et m'assis plus confortablement dans le canapé en acceptant le thé que me propose Rémus avant de commencer notre discussion._

* * *

Il me propose de commencer en premier, et je lui parle de ma rencontre avec la louve et de son accouchement. Il ne dit rien et écoute attentivement. Je n'ai pas vraiment touché à mon thé et celui-ci est devenu froid, mais ce n'est pas très important. J'ai accepté juste par politesse.

Je termine enfin mon histoire en lui parlant de mes recherches, préférant éviter le sujet 'Fenrir Greyback'.

« Et bien, c'est impressionnant. Je dirais même que ça parait complètement dingue. »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. »

Dis-je songeur.

« Deux cent cinquante ans, tu te rends compte? Tu es le premier soumis depuis autant de temps. C'est incroyable et à la fois effrayant. Il faut en parler avec Albus. Tu as besoin de surveillance. »

« Hors de question! »

J'ai élevé la voix, mais je refuse que Dumbledore se mêle encore de mes affaires. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. D'abord Hermione, maintenant c'est Rémus qui me le conseil!

« Tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'es plus en sécurité. Tu vas désormais attirer tout les lycanthropes dans les parages. »

« Mais… »

« Il y a pas de mais Harry, c'est dangereux pour toi. »

« Il y a pas un sort qui pourrais me protéger en plus du sort de l'odorat qui tiendrait à long terme? »

« Non, le seule moyen pour toi c'est de t'accoupler avec un dominant, ou de lancer régulièrement le sort qui masque ton odeur. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, et essaye de reprendre mes esprit. J'ai horreur d'être dans une situation extrême. Dans ces cas là, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de choix. Je regarde Lupin qui est resté étrangement silencieux.

« Peux tu m'en dire plus sur ma condition ? Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque. »

« Bien sur, c'est normal. J'ai moi aussi quelque lacune dans la matière, mais je vais quand même te dire ce que je sais. »

Il pose sa tasse de thé vide sur la petite table en verre du salon, et croise les bras sur ces genoux avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi et continu.

« Les soumis sont considérés comme les porteurs dans le couple, celui qui peut supporter la grossesse d'un enfant, qui possède le gêne lycanthrope. Ce sont souvent des femmes, mais l'exception est courante, et parfois ça arrive, comme dans ton cas. Il est de nature plus faible que le dominant, mais tout aussi dangereux en période de pleine lune. Les soumis ne sont pas conçus de la même manière que les dominants quand il s'agit de morsure, ils en n'ont besoin de deux. Maintenant nous pouvons savoir que la première est celle de la louve, et la deuxième celle de ton futur compagnon. »

Il s'arrête là et attend, si j'ai une question.

« Comment ce peut-il que la louve soit la cause de ma _demi- _transformation? »

« Nous avons plusieurs éléments qui correspondent à un semblant de réponse. La pleine lune par exemple, présente cette nuit là. C'est une louve aussi qui ta mordu, elle reste l'origine de la naissance du gêne lycanthrope et en plus celle-ci était enceinte ce qui pourrait expliquer le faite que tu sois un soumis.

« Comment? »

« Cela dépasse mes connaissances»

Il ne dit plus rien à nouveau et reste pensif.

« Tu sais d'autres choses? »

J'ai besoin dans savoir plus sur ma condition, mais je ne sais pas quoi poser comme question. Même si j'ai besoin de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Et autre chose : Est-ce que je peux vraiment tomber enceint? Enfin, je ne suis pas encore entièrement un loup-garou heureusement.

« Oui bien sur, mais l'heure avance et nous allons devoir abréger notre discutions. Je veux juste que tu saches encore une chose. »

Il s'approche de moi et s'installe juste à côté de moi. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et la caresse. J'ai voulu faire un mouvement de recul, mais Rémus me tient fermement par les épaules de sa main droite, l'autre étant occupée.

« Harry, laisse-moi une chance. »

« Professeur, vous réalisez ce que vous me demandez? Vous oubliez Tonk, vous êtes ensemble, non? »

J'ai jeté le sort sur moi, il ne fonctionne plus où quoi?

Il est vraiment trop proche.

« Rémus, je refuse. Je vous vois plus comme un… oncle. »

Je baisse la tête après cet aveu. Je le pense vraiment, et j'ai peur que comme toutes les phrases que j'ai sorties précédemment, il l'ignore. Remus et Sirius sont des personnes que je considère vraiment comme des membres de ma famille.

Je sens Rémus enlever ses mains pour me prendre dans une accolade amicale, je lève la tête surpris.

« Désoler louveteau de t'avoir effrayé, je te considère moi aussi comme un membre de ma famille. Mais on va devoir faire attention, maintenant que mon loup est au courant de ta condition et qu'on approche de la pleine lune, il a tendance à prendre le dessus. C'est pourquoi on va essayer de limiter le contact pendant cette période là, ça te va? »

Je lui souris et hoche la tête pour accepter. J'accepte son accolade avec soulagement et me détache.

« Il faut que j'y aille, les autres vont se poser des questions. »

Rémus se lève et regarde sa montre.

« Oui en effet, il est presque onze heures, le couvre feu est déjà passé. Je vais te faire un mot pour être sur que tu ne risques rien.

Il prend une feuille et une plume et commence à rédiger une brève note. Je me suis approché.

« Voilà! »

Il me passe le papier plié en deux, et une lettre qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche de pantalon. Il me sourit gentiment.

« Ouvre là dans ta chambre. »

Je regarde la lettre vierge d'écriture et acquiesce.

« Bonne nuit Rémus à demain. »

Et je sors enfin des cartiers de mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

Je suis enfin dans le dortoir, je me déshabille en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter d'alerter tous mes colocataires. Je me mets en dessous des draps avec la lettre toujours dans la main. Je me demande de qui elle est. J'espère Sirius.

Quand je l'ai enfin ouverte, je ne suis pas du tout déçu, c'est bien Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te parler plus tôt, malheureusement j'ai dû partir en mission pour l'ordre_ _et __ç__a ma prit pas mal de temps. J'espère que tu vas bien__,__ et que cette année est plus calme que les précédentes._ _N'hésite__s__ surtout pas à remettre mon bonjour à Snivellus quand il reprendra son poste._

Je peux presque sentir le clin d'œil avec l'ironie dans sa voix, je reprends ma lecture.

_S__inon, je suis au __qu__artier __général__ pour un moment__,__ et je pourrais enfin t'envoyer des lettres par moi-même. Une dernière chose, je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Albus pour que tu passes les fêtes avec moi. Normalement, il __n'__y aura aucun problème!_

_Sniffle._

Ça fait un bien fou d'avoir des nouvelles de sa part, mais il n'a pas dis comment il se sentait. Je mets la lettre sous mon oreiller et me couche plus confortablement pour enfin dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Encore cinq jours avant la pleine lune. Est-ce que je vais changer? Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose pour moi? Il faut que je voie Rémus pour lui poser la question, mais en même temps je préfère éviter tant qu'on est proche de la pleine lune.

Je me suis réveiller ce matin en étant irritable, mes amis l'ont très bien remarqué, c'est pourquoi ils m'ont ignoré toute la journée. Pendant les cours, je faisais en sorte d'être assis seul sur un bureau ou de ne répondre que brièvement quand on me parlait. Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'aller voler un peu pour calmer toute la tension accumulée dans la journée.

Ça me fait un bien fou, mais ça ne change rien à mon humeur. D'ailleurs, pendant les cinq jours, je suis resté tendu ainsi. Hermione et Ron, ont essayé de me parler, mais je les ai vite renvoyés. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'ai l'impression que tout sur terre est là pour m'agacer ou m'irriter ! Ne parlons même pas de mes pauvres tentatives pour avoir une discussion avec le professeur Slughorne. Il a très bien compris pourquoi je veux lui parler, et c'est pourquoi il m'évite.

Nous sommes le soir de pleine lune, je suis dans mon lit. Je suis agité et en sueur, j'ai envie de courir, de crier ou encore de m'évader. C'est dur de tenir, mais je sais qu'il(Fenrir) est dehors et ça me donne le courage de rester. Rémus n'est plus dans l'école, et Rogue vient de reprendre son poste. Rémus, qui n'a rien dit à Dumbledore pour finir, il me laisse surement le temps de digérer ça.

J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer, j'entends les hurlements de Greyback et j'ai envie de le rejoindre. Ça m'énerve… J'enterre ma tête sous mon coussin, pour ne plus l'entendre, mais ça ne sert à rien. Stupide ouïe fine. Je vois les heures passer, et je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je suis confus et perdu. Il faut que je sorte… Mais je tiens.

Vers six heures du matin, je commence à respirer plus calmement et je décide de prendre une douche pour me rafraichir. Je suis épuisé, mais j'ai tenu.

* * *

Les deux nuits suivantes de pleine lune sont pareils, mais pas aussi intenses. Je suis mieux préparé; dormir en journée, un sort de silence sur mes rideaux de lit pour ne plus entendre l'extérieur. Les professeurs ont remarqués mon état de fatigue mais, à part quelques remarques, ils ne cherchent pas plus loin, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Hermione m'observe toujours curieusement, et Ron boude dans son coin, qu'elle maturité! Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je le vois s'installer loin de moi, mais bon je n'ai pas non plus été très agréable avec eux et je devrais faire un effort, quitte à m'excuser. Au moins, Malfoy à reprit ses habitudes, il cache toujours quelque chose, mais au moins il reste loin de moi.

C'est l'heure du courrier et je reçois une lettre de Sirius. Je m'apprête à sortir quand Hermione arrête mon mouvement en me prenant par le bras.

« Salut, où tu vas? »

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote.

« J'ai reçus une lettre de Sniffle, tu veux la lire avec moi? »

Elle me sourit et accepte de me suivre. Elle aura surement envie d'avoir des réponses sur les derniers jours.

Nous nous isolons dans une salle de classe vide, et je déplie la lettre. Elle nous informe que Sirius à eu la confirmation que je peux aller chez lui pour les fêtes et qu'il avait hâte de me voir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ça me rassure.

« Bon maintenant, tu me racontes ce qui se passe avec toi?

Elle est assise à côté de moi sur un des bureaux en bois qui se trouvent dans la classe.

« D'accord. »

Et je lui explique tout.

* * *

**Bon pas trop déçu par se chapitre? Pas trop cour? En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre on verra les choses d'un autres point de vus, celui de Fenrir Greyback. Et qui sais, une nouvelle approche entre eux? **

**Une review s'il vous plaît.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**

**Un très grand merci aux personnes qui ne possède pas de compte: **Camille (De la concurrence? on verra ^^), Cerise (merci pour ta motivation! ;), Obscura, Magicien, Tsuky (je vais essayer de mettre plus détail, mais je te promet rien.), Makie (En effet, elle sera pas de tout repos, mais c'est pas plus mal ^^), Ano nym, Sucubei (Je n'ai pas vérifié, si c'est une première comme fic, mais merci en tout cas), Obscura (Merci pour tes encouragement et désolé si les chapitres sont trop cour, je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus long :s), Sen no Suika,


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review!

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

_« Bon maintenant, tu me racontes ce qui se passe avec toi?_

_Elle est assise à côté de moi sur un des bureaux en bois qui se trouve dans la classe._

_« D'accord._

_Et je lui explique tout._

* * *

Quand j'ai fini. Elle reste un moment silencieuse en regardant le sol. Elle relève brusquement la tête et me regarde dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

« Harry… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi c'est dernier jours, merci de me faire confiance.

La fin de sa phrase est à peine un murmure, mais je l'ai entendu.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution pour isoler la partis loup-garou en toi. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi, surtout si Fenrir Greyback est au courant. Nous devrions en parler à Dumbledore aussi…

« Surtout pas, d'accord pour la bibliothèque, mais Dumbledore…

Je n'ai pas réussi à terminer ma phrase qu'un frisson me surprend, et un mauvais pressentiment me traverse. Je me lève précipitamment et sors de la classe en courant. J'entends à peine Hermione qui m'appel. Je sens la présence de Greyback pas très loin.

* * *

Attendre la bonne occasion demande énormément de patience. Et avec cette neige, il en faut de la patience.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je surveille mon compagnon, et après de nombreuses tentatives pour que celui-ci vienne par lui-même, j'ai décidé de changer de stratégie.

C'est la distance qui lui a permit de ne pas céder à mes appels, mais si je me rapproche…

J'essaye de maitriser ma colère face à la résistance de ma proie et de garder les idées claires, après tout ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il soit en ma possession.

J'ai sentis l'arrivé de ce traitre de Lupin au château, il y a plus d'une semaine, et j'ai pu remarquer l'absence de l'odeur du soumis en même temps. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ces deux détails, Lupin est un imbécile qui fera tout pour s'opposer à l'appel du soumis, et le manque d'odeur doit être une des protections qu'ils ont établis pour le protéger.

Je dois maintenant agir vite, les fêtes approches et avec ça, le risque que ma proie s'échappe. Je ne peux détruire les barrières de protection de Poudlard, mais je connais un moyen d'y pénétrer sans risque et mon soumis, sans le savoir me l'a procuré.

Je retourne à l'endroit même où j'ai découvert pour la première fois mon futur compagnon, prêt du village à Pré-au-lard. Je suis pressé et je prends la forme de mon loup pour aller plus vite, c'est un des avantages d'être un alpha. Je peux aisément prendre la forme d'un loup normal sans l'aide de la pleine lune. Quand je suis enfin sur place, je repère la cabane hurlante et la rejoins. Je reprends ma forme humaine quand j'atteins les portes de la bâtisse. La maison est pourris et délabrée, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je sais qu'il y a un passage ici qui me permettra d'atteindre l'école sans entrave. Aujourd'hui est un jour de chance car je trouve facilement le passage et avec empressement je m'y engouffre.

J'atteints le bout du tunnel et je ralentis mon pas. Je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir, ni même sur quoi.

Par l'odeur, je peux dire qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, mais je préfère rester prudent et reprendre ma forme de loup pour être plus discret. Le trou est juste en dessous d'un arbre, et le château est en face de celui-ci. Maintenant que j'ai plus ou moins repéré les lieux, je me dirige vers quelques arbres à ma droite qui sont moins risqué que ce Saule cogneur. Je suis assez près de l'établissement pour que mon soumis sente ma présence et ne résiste plus à mes appels. Je hurle plusieurs fois, peu importe si je me fais remarqué, c'est mon compagnon avec sa condition physique qui me rejoindra.

Je n'attends pas longtemps avant de le voir essoufflé et effrayé. Le nez et les joues rouge, à cause du froid de l'hiver. Il regarde dans tous les sens avec sa baguette levé. Il a enfin craqué.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir, je cours vers lui et l'attrape à la jambe pour le trainer jusqu'au passage sous le Saule cogneur. (1) Il cris à l'aide et essaye de s'accrocher à l'herbe enneigée sans réussite en lançant quelque fois des sorts qui ne m'atteigne pas. Quand nous sommes à l'abri dans la cabane hantée, je suis à nouveau un homme. L'enfant continue à se débattre, mais je le mets sur mon épaule en ignorant ses protestations, et l'amène dehors de la bâtisse pour rejoindre un refuge plus sur. La forêt.

« Lâchez-moi!

Quand nous arrivons enfin sous la protection des arbres, je le pause par terre en le gardant contre moi. Il a arrêté ses protestations, de fatigue, depuis dix minutes.

« Laisse-moi partir!

« Tais-toi!

« No…Mumm!

J'ai posé ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise, j'ai besoin de silence pour vérifier si il n'y pas de danger dans les environs. Une fois que j'ai ma confirmation qu'il n'y a personne autour, j'enlève ma main de sa bouche et lui dis.

« Nous pouvons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je lâche ma prise sur lui et je le laisse prendre quelques mètres de distance.

« Cours!

Je lui ordonne. Il écarquille les yeux un moment, avant de réaliser mon ordre, et de s'enfuir en courant. Je me lèche les lèvres de satisfaction avant de prendre la forme d'un loup, il est temps de le marquer comme mon compagnon avant la pleine lune.

Il est rapide, mais je le suis encore plus. Mon soumis a gagné une bonne longueur d'avance, mais ça ne change rien. Et en plus son odeur de loup-garou est réapparut, et c'est encore plus facile pour moi de le suivre.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le poursuis, mais je commence à en avoir marre de jouer au chat et à la sourie, mon loup intérieur veut le réclamer. J'accélère ma vitesse pour l'atteindre. Quand il m'est accessible, je reprends une allure humaine et le pousse au sol, je le recouvre de mon corps. Il est essoufflé et en sueur malgré le froid.

« La partie est fini, tu es à moi.

Je souris et met ma tête dans son cou avant de descendre un peu plus bas sur sa clavicule exposé et de poser tendrement mes lèvre dessus.

« Vous êtes malade, lâchez-moi!

Il tape avec ses poing sur mes épaules pour que je lâche prise. Il est trop adorable pour croire que ça va fonctionner. Ses jambes, elles sont coincées sous mon poids et ne peuvent se déplacer.

« S'il vous plaît arrêter.

Dit il à moitié étrangler par ses larmes. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse.

« Je ne peux pas! Tu dois rester avec moi tant que je ne t'ai pas marqué comme mon compagnon.

« Mais, je ne veux pas…

« Tu n'as pas le choix!

Je grogne un peu pour sa riposte, et lui montrer sa place.

Ce que je ne lui dis pas, c'est qu'une fois que nous serons liés, il sera tout autant attiré par moi que je le suis par lui. Et après notre accouplement, je l'emmène à ma meute où je pourrais le mettre sous la protection de notre famille.

Il est tendu sous ma prise et sa respiration est lourde. Une de mes mains caresse une des siennes pour l'apaiser. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas me voir pendant que je suis à nouveau dans son cou.

Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps, j'embrasse une dernière fois sa carotide avant de le mordre.

* * *

La douleur est insupportable, je n'ai pas le choix que de crier. Je suis épuisé, inquiet, perdu, angoissé, accompagné d'autres sentiments tout aussi peu agréable.

Quand, je ne sens plus le lancement de la douleur dans mon cou, mais plus tôt un liquide chaud qui atténue le mal, je réalise que c'est fini. Je n'ai plus la force de me débattre, je me sens calme et apaisé ce qui me rend perplexe.

Il se détache de moi et me soulève, un bras en dessous de mes jambes et un autre sous les aisselles. Je le laisse faire et m'endors dans sa prise.

Quelques minutes, ou quelques heures plus tard, je ne sais plus vraiment, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et découvre les lieux où je me trouve. Je suis au chaud dans des fourrures rousses. De renard? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je suis dans une caverne étroite, juste assez large pour des personnes adulte assises. J'essaye de me redresser, mais une douleur me lance dans le cou et me rappel atrocement les derniers évènements.

« Comment…

« Tu es enfin levé!

« Vous! Où sommes-nous?

J'ai un peu crié sous la surprise. Il se dégage de l'entrée et s'abaisse pour me rejoindre, tirant derrière lui un gibier. Il ne me répond pas et continu son avancé. Un peu paniqué, je cherche ma baguette que je ne trouve pas.

« Ou est ma baguette?

« Tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment, et je te la rendrai quand tu seras plus calme.

Je me sens vulnérable sans ma baguette et je préfère ne pas montrer ce sentiment, c'est pourquoi je reste figé avec un visage dur. Il déplace les draps et se met à côté de moi.

« Que…

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me mettre entre ses jambe pour m'embrassé. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, je suis moins dégouté, j'en profite un peu plus au point que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui laissé le passage. Ce baisé est possessif et sauvage, j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas là et passe sa main sous ma chemise et caresse mon torse, c'est ce geste qui me fait réaliser ce qui se passe, c'est pourquoi je commence à le repousser. Greyback n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser et m'oblige à tourner un peu la tête pour qu'il puisse voir la cicatrice (de la morsure).

« Elle cicatrice bien.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Et où sommes-nous? Je veux des réponses!

Il grogne de mécontentement. Je montre mon cou inconsciemment pour montrer ma soumission.

Pour la première fois, je me sens honteux d'avoir élevé la voix contre mon alpha et compagnon. Que… Mais à quoi je pense? Mon alpha? Compagnon? Je relève la tête et le regarde. Je suis complètement perdu. Il sent mon désarroi et m'attire un peu plus sur lui, si c'est encore possible.

« Nous sommes sur mon territoire prêt de ma meute.

* * *

**Vous l'attendiez et vous l'avez, enfin une rencontre entre Harry et Fenrir qui se concrétise. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.**

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me mettre dans le bonne état d'esprit pour écrire ce chapitre, le personnage de Fenrir Greyback est vraiment complexe et puis les évènements étaient pour moi pas facile à mettre en place .**

**Une review s'il vous plaît.^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**

(1)= C'est en regardant à la tv le 3e films d'Harry Potter que j'ai eu l'idée de m'inspirer de la scène où Ron est emporté de cette façon par Sirius.

* * *

**Réponse et remerciement au****x**** personne****s**** qui ne possède****nt**** pas de compte: **Selena, Merci pour ta review!; Camille, Merci pour ta review et tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, frustré? C'est les dur loi de la chasse lol; Tsuky, Merci pour ta review!; Cerise, J'espère que ce début d'action te plait! :); Adenoide, Merci pour continuer à me commenter! Pour le conflit d'intérêt, il faudra attendre. Pour le moment c'est fort centré sur eux deux, mais d'ici deux à trois chapitres ça va être de la parti. Fenrir est patient pour le moment avec son soumis, mais une fois dans la meute...; Maki, Merci pour ta review! Remus/Harry, j'aime encore bien se groupe, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour une relation plus familiale entre les deux.; Ata-chan, Merci pour continuer à me commenter! :D; Kanda, J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait et un grand merci pour ta review!; Sen no Suika, Merci pour ta review! Voilà j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, désolé!


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review!

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis ont disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

_Il grogne de mécontentement. Je montre mon cou inconsciemment pour montrer ma soumission. _

_Pour la première fois, je me sens honteux d'avoir élevé la voix contre mon alpha et compagnon. Que… Mais à quoi je pense? Mon alpha? Compagnon? Je relève la tête et le regarde. Je suis complètement perdu. Il sent mon désarroi et m'attire un peu plus sur lui, si c'est encore possible._

_« Nous sommes sur mon territoire prêt de ma meute._

* * *

Il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore. Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Je cours dans les couloirs en ignorant Ron qui m'appel et me suit. J'arrive en face de la statue qui ferme le bureau du directeur. J'essaye de nombreux mots de passe aux noms de bonbons, avant d'enfin trouver le bon et d'entrer avec Ron. Dumbledore est assis à son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Un bonbon citron?

Nous propose-t-il, je refuse de la main et Ron fait pareil.

« Monsieur le directeur c'est au sujet d'Harry, il a des problèmes!

« Allez-y parler.

« Harry venait de m'informer que Greyback était à sa recherche et qu'il était inquiet pour l'avenir, quand il est devenu tout pale et qu'il a fui la classe où nous nous trouvions.

« Où est-il maintenant?

Les yeux de notre mentor étaient inquiets.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussi à le suivre, il était trop rapide. Je sais juste qu'il a quitté le château.

« Merci, mademoiselle Granger, nous reparlerons de ça plus en profondeur après que j'ai informé le personnel de l'école, et ainsi commencé des recherches. Retournez dans votre dortoir tous les deux, je vous appellerai une fois qu'on aura de plus amples informations. Rassurez-vous, nous le trouverons.

Nous acquiesçons et sortons de la pièce.

* * *

Je laisse derrière moi Ron et qui m'interroge du regard, et rentre dans mon dortoir pour me jeter dans mon lit. J'ai de la chance, personne n'est là. Je repense à ma discussion avec Harry, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire… Mais, je suis vraiment inquiète, il est mon meilleur ami et il me fait entièrement confiance. C'est décidé, je ne dirai rien! Rémus n'est pas sous le secret après tout, il y a une chance qu'il en parlera lui-même.

Je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux avant de jeter un sort Tempus.

« 19 heure 10.

Je baille sans grâce et me lève pour m'étirer la colonne vertébrale. Je remets en place mes vêtements et me brosse les cheveux. Je remarque Pattenrond qui ronronne contre ma jambe. Je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers la salle commune qui est vide, la plus part des étudiants sont dans la grande salle pour manger. Je pose mon chat dans un fauteuil prêt du feu et sort de la tour. Je prends moi aussi la direction de la grande salle.

Je m'installe à côté de Ron qui me harcèle de questions.

« Ron, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, alors arrête!

« Désolé Mione.

J'ai un peu honte d'avoir été aussi agressive dans ma réponse. Je chipote un peu dans mon assiette, n'ayant pas trop faim. Heureusement le professeur McGonagall m'interrompt dans la contemplation de mes aliments.

« Mademoiselle Granger, Le directeur vous attends dans son bureau.

Je hoche de la tête et me lève, laissant derrière moi mon assiette pleine et une promesse d'expliquer tout ça à Ron à mon retour.

* * *

Il y a maintenant plusieurs de tête de l'ordre dans le bureau. Je remarque Rémus qui n'a pas l'air bien.

« Installez-vous mademoiselle Granger.

Me propose Dumbledore que j'accepte. Au passage, je jette un coup d'œil sur les gens qui sont installé dans les deux canapés qui se trouvent un peu plus à l'écart. C'est Sirius qui me fait le plus de la peine installé seul dans un des canapés, il a la tête entre ses mains pour cacher surement son inquiétude. Fol-œil, toujours attentif à tout ce qui se passe, il me fait un petit signe de tête pour me saluer. Rogue est juste à côté de lui avec un regard indéchiffrable, m'ignorant.

« Un bonbon au citron?

Il persiste avec ses bonbons.

« Non merci.

Je réponds poliment avant de reprendre.

« L'avez-vous retrouvé?

« Non.

Je baisse la tête, déçu. J'ai envie de tout dire. Merde, je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry.

« Pourriez-vous nous raconter à nouveau ce qui s'est passé?

Je recommence mon récit avec plus de calme que la première fois. On perd du temps, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à le rechercher?

« Nous avons besoin plus d'information, etes-vous sur que vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire?

« Non monsie…

Je suis interrompus par Sirius qui a enfin relevé la tête. Ses yeux sont tiré et terne, sa peau est extrêmement pâle. Il donne l'impression de pas avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Et pourquoi Rémus ne dit toujours rien, il n'y a rien qui le retient lui.

« Je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma dernière lettre. Je l'ai envoyé, il y a deux semaines. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Il s'est levé et s'approche de nous. Je le préfère quand il est en mouvement, ça lui ressemble plus.

« Nous allons le trouver Sirius, rassurez-vous.

« Je crois savoir où il est, mais si j'ai juste…

Alléluia! Rémus a enfin décidé de ce manifesté. A mon avis, il a peur des conséquences. Après tout, il aurait dû informer le proviseur depuis le départ. Il donne l'impression d'être en colère. Il nous rejoint à son tour et se met de mon côté.

« Rem?

« J'ai découvert récemment que Harry possède le gêne lycanthrope soumis.

Voilà la bombe est lancée, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il y a de l'agitation dans la pièce et quelques personnes murmurent des choses intelligibles.

« Laissé moi continué! Je lui laissais un délai pour vous en parlez, il était assez bouleversé.

A sa place, je serai aussi bouleversé! Ce faire agresser par son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et pas une fois! Mais bon, je préfère ne rien dire.

« Rémus peux-tu nous en dire plus?

Demande Dumbledore, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle… Ce n'est pas comme si il était un loup-garou complet. Il va juste attirer tous les loups garous des alentours pour s'accoupler et devenir un loup garou entier. J'essaye de m'intéresser à la conversation pour contrer l'élan de panique qui me submerge. Lupin vient de terminer d'expliquer sa condition et je vois que certain souffle de soulagement. J'ai envie de le dire que c'est provisoire.

« Je suis pratiquement sur que c'est Fenrir Greyback qui l'a récupéré. Il est au courant de sa situation.

Deuxième bombe lancée. Au moins, ça enlève toutes les autres options, Voldi, Malefoy, fugue…

« Et c'est surement lui qui l'a kidnappé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Rogue et Fol-œil qui se déplacent vers nous pour argumenter les nouvelles.

« Merde, ce gamin ne sait pas se tenir tranquille. Un imbécile tout comme son père!

« Je lui ai dit d'être prudent, mais les jeunes n'en font qu'à leur tête!

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute et ce n'est pas un imbécile!

Ça c'est moi qui défends mon ami.

« 10 points mademoiselle Granger pour insolence.

Sale type aux cheveux gras! Vielle chauve-souris! Salopard! Et… et… Dumbledore qui ne dit rien. Je grince des dents pour qu'il ne comprenne pas mes paroles.

C'est Sirius qui est resté étrangement calme qui lance enfin une chose intelligente et je ne sais pas comment je n'y ai pas pensé. Je me frappe le front d'ailleurs pour ça.

« Si c'est le cas, il faut trouver ça meute.

« Oui! Rémus as-tu une idée?

Il réfléchit un moment.

« En effet, je sais où il se trouve, mais le problème… Greyback possède une des plus grosses et puissante meute d'Europe. À moins qu'on les survols, il n'y a aucun moyen de les approcher.

* * *

**Du point de vue d'Harry.**

« Votre meute?

Je suis intrigué, je pensais que les loups garou vivaient tous comme les sorciers.

« Oui, ma meute. Une des plus grandes et puissante meute d'Europe!

Il est fier. Il ne me regarde plus et sourit au vide.

« Elle vous manque?

« Oui, ça fait un moment que je suis partit pour te chasser.

Le mot me déroute. _La chasse. _Comment ose-t-il me parler ainsi, je ne suis pas du bétail que diable! Il a remarqué mon énervement et tente de me calmer. À sa manière…

« Ne le prends pas mal, la chasse est une tradition de l'époque, c'est un moyen de montré sa valeur à un soumis.

À sa manière… On est à une époque civilisé maintenant et ce n'est pas la chasse qui va me faire l'apprécier. Surtout avec son service trois pièces dans la partie inférieur de son corps et ses bonnes attentions à mon égard. C'est ironique bien sûr. Je frissonne un peu, de crainte.

Il me sourit tendrement pour me rassuré et à l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Euh… euh… Je n'étais pas vraiment au courant.

Il est déçu de ma réponse, mais je ne vais pas lui dire que je n'ai pas vu ça comme un honneur. Loin de là! Il a beau savoir embrasser, il reste un mec et ce n'est pas mon truc!

Je vais éviter de penser à ma dernière ligne de pensé, ce n'est pas saint du tout pour ma santé.

« Peu importe! Maintenant tu es là et une fois ta transformation terminée, nous rejoindrons ma meute.

« Et je n'ai rien à dire, je suppose!

« Ton avis aura de l'importance dans plusieurs nuits. Maintenant je vais nous préparer un bon repas en allumant un feu.

Mon regard se pose vers le gibier qui se trouve près de nous, mon n'estomac se retourne rien que à la vue. Une biche… Je vais jamais pouvoir tenir, il faut que je m'enfui ou au moins que je prévienne mes amis et l'ordre. Avant la pleine lune!

Il se détache de moi et me tourne le dos pour rassembler des petits bouts de bois. Avec sa propre baguette, il met en route le feu. J'avais presque oublié que c'était lui aussi un sorcier. Quand il commence à arracher la peau de la bête, je suis trop dégouté pour regarder et préfère me mettre plus profondément dans les draps et fermer les yeux pour oublier ce cauchemars. Mais, j'ai du mal à dormir et je commence à chercher une solution pour m'enfuir. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

* * *

**On en sait un peu plus sur le côté de la lumière et la relation entre Harry et Fenrir évolue petit à petit. Le chapitre suivant sera concentré exclusivement sur Fenrir et Harry d'ailleurs.**

**Un peu de courage pour me laisser une review?^^**

**Biz.**

**Doryan.**

**Réponse et remerciement au****x**** personne****s**** qui ne possède pas de compte: **Anonyme, une fin? je l'ai déjà rassures toi! :) Merci pour ta review! akane keiko, Merci pour ta review! rose 746, Et j'espère que cette suite te plait! :) yume, merci! adeline, merci pour ta review! Syndrome, Un grand merci pour ta review! cerise, ça va alors! Merci pour ta review! Camille, Oui enfin lol, merci en tout cas! lalala1995, elle est là la suite! lol même si elle a mit du temps désolé :s. kanda, La rencontre n'est pas pour maintenant, mais ça va arriver rassures toi. :) merci pour ta review!^^ Ano Nym, merci pour ta review et désolé pour le temps d'attente. Sen no Suika, Merci! Wolfeuse, Merci!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review! Bon, je ne suis pas dans les temps… Mais la page blanche ça arrive à tout le monde! Ici j'ai eu du mal en milieu de chapitre, j'ai complètement bloqué, enfin le résultat est là. ^^

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis ont disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

_Il se détache de moi et me tourne le dos pour rassembler des petits bouts de bois. Avec sa propre baguette, il met en route le feu. J__'__avais presque oublié que c__'__était lui aussi un sorcier. Quand il commence à arracher la peau de la bête, je suis trop dégouté pour regarder et préfère me mettre plus profondément dans les draps et fermer les yeux pour oublier ce cauchemars. Mais, j__'__ai du mal à dormir et je commence à chercher une solution pour m__'__enfuir. Ce qui n__'__est pas une mince affaire._

* * *

Je n'ai pas mis énormément de temps à trouver une solution. Le meilleur moment c'est quand il part pour la chasse. Je dois aussi vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de vent pour éviter que mon odeur me trahisse. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la direction que je dois prendre. Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis… J'ai vaguement eu un aperçu quand je suis arrivé ici, mais le sommeil a rendu tout ça vague.

Je me détache des fourrures et me mets en position assise, le bruit de la cuisson m'interpelle.

Il a fini de découper la bête. Maintenant, il grille quelques morceaux assez épais sur une grosse pierre chaude. Qu'il a surement chauffé par magie.

Malgré l'image persistante de la biche, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon regard de ce beau morceau de viande saignant. J'ai faim et j'ai du mal à l'ignorer surtout quand mon ventre se mets à grogner.

« Tu as enfin décidé de te manifester, tu dois avoir faim?

« Oui.

Je réponds timidement.

Quand j'étais chez les Dursley, je pouvais tenir longtemps sans manger, mais les années à Poudlard ont changé ça.

Il a l'air content de ma réponse et m'invite à s'approcher. Je n'ai pas envie de lui obéir, mais la faim persiste et je suis pratiquement sur que la viande m'appel pour que je la mange, bon peut-être que j'exagère un peu. Mais, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes! La nourriture à Poudlard ne m'a jamais autant dégouté que ses derniers jours… Trop de légume. Donc à contre cœur et avec une nouvelle volonté toute trouvé, enroulé dans une peau, je prends place à côté de lui en gardant une fine distance.

J'évite son regard, mais je devine qu'il se sent victorieux.

« C'est bientôt prêt.

« Vous ne mangez pas la viande cru?

« Ca dépends, c'est selon mes envies de moment. C'est souvent après ou avant une pleine lune.

« Donc la viande cru n'est pas indispensable?

« Non.

Une autre question me préoccupe, maintenant que j'ai réussi à me détacher de la vue de la viande. J'ai une certaines appréhensions à lui poser. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. Je veux savoir ça position vis-à-vis de la guerre.

Je sais qu'il est du côté de Voldemort, mais est-ce toujours pareil? Il a peut-être l'intention de m'influencer à rejoindre les ténèbres.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous du côté de Voldemort?

Merde, j'ai prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Il va surement réagir, comme Snape, et ce mettre en colère. Je relève la tête prestement pour voir sa réaction, mais il pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il retourne la viande une dernière fois et me répond.

« Il nous a proposé une vie plus équitable et d'autre chose.

C'est pas très clair tout ça, il ne me dit pas tout. Les loups-garous sont vus comme des parias dans la société des sorciers, je suis au courant de ça. Mais avec tout ça, autre chose me préoccupe, pour ne pas ajouter ça sur ma longue liste.

« Voldemort est au courant que je suis ici?

« Non. Je lui dirai en temps voulu.

Ça réponse me soulage, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le regarder incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance?

« Arrête de me vouvoyer.

Dit-il d'un air boudeur qui ne lui va pas du tout, et qui ruine son image de méchant Loup-garou. Histoire de ne pas laisser le sujet de côté je repose ma question en le tutoyant.

« Non, j'ai confiance en lui. Mais, je n'ai pas envie qu'il interfère dans notre relation.

Je me suis presque étranglé sur le dernier mot qu'il a prononcé, mais je pense que c'est passé inaperçu. Il ne comprend pas que je refuge d'envisager quoi ce soit avec un homme.

« Tien, c'est cuit.

Il me passe un morceau de viande sur une pierre plate.

« Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'avoir des couverts, mais la viande est tendre et tu n'auras pas du mal à le manger avec les doigts.

Il est vraiment attentionner, un vrai contraste avec son aspect physique. J'ai du mal à associer, le Fenrir qui s'occupe de moi, et celui qui à tuer tant de gens. Je fais un signe pour le remercier. Il se prend lui aussi un morceau plus massif et nous mangeons en silence. Il faut que je parte avant que je me prenne d'affection pour un tueur. Et mes amis doivent vraiment s'inquiéter… Hermione à surement prévenu le directeur, et celui-ci à mit l'ordre sur l'affaire.

Devrai-je être patient ou essayer par moi-même? Non, je dois partir.

* * *

La chaleur qui m'entoure est agréable. Je suis bien là, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, c'est si bon de se sentir en sécurité et au chaud. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le corps à côté de moi et essaye de me rendormir.

Une prise forte me rapproche et remet correctement les fourrures sur moi. Je laisse passer un soupir de bien-être. Je sais que c'est Fenrir qui se trouve près de moi et j'ai protesté les premiers jours pour ça, mais ça ne change rien, il persiste et ignore mes arguments.

Je me réveil quelques minutes plus tard, quand je sens le corps contre moi se déplacer. Quelqu'un me chuchote à l'oreille: « Je dois partir à la chasse, mon petit.

Je hoche et ouvre les yeux. Je me lève et regarde dehors. Fenrir est déjà partit.

Il n'y a pas de vent dehors et il est partis, c'est ma premier occasion pour fuir. La nuit de pleine lune approche de plus en plus et je dois partir. Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de L'ordre ou Dumbledore.

J'attends un peu pour être sûr. Je sors des fourrures et je m'habille avec mes vieux vêtements qui sont resté dans le fond de la caverne un moment. Ils sont poussiéreux et un peu déchiré, mais je préfère ça qu'être nu.

Merlin, qu'est-ce que je sens mauvais en plus…

Quand je suis enfin prêt, je sors de la caverne et par à gauche sans un regard en arrière.

Greyback est partit à droite.

Je tombe sur un petit ruisseau et le longe, il me rappel quelque chose. J'espère juste que je suis sur le bon chemin et que pour une fois tout ce passe sans problème.

Car j'en ai marre d'attirer les ennuis. C'est surement dans mes gênes… ou un effet de la malédiction… Merde, je perds le Nord.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris une fourrure en plus, il fait horriblement froid. Malgré, qu'il n'y a pas de vent et seulement de la neige, on peut sentir que la température est en-dessous de zéro. L'humidité transperce mes basquets et mes mains sont frigorifiées à devoir déplacer les branches enneigés qui entravent mon passage.

Maintenant que j'y pense, la fourrure aurait été un poids de trop.

Voir positif.

Enfin on essaye.

Quand le ruisseau prends fin dans une rivière, je décide de faire une pause, je suis épuisé et à bout de souffle. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Fenrir doit être maintenant à ma recherche. Je m'assis sur une grosse pierre et commence à réfléchir à ma situation. Une partie de moi est heureuse d'être enfin libre et en dehors de l'emprise constante de Greyback. Je vais pouvoir revoir mes amis et Sirius!

Je suis partit depuis combien de temps, d'ailleurs? J'ai vraiment perdu la notion de temps. Au moins je sais qu'on est toujours en hiver.

Dans tout ça, il y a une autre partie de moi qui souffre d'être partit et d'avoir laissé le loup-garou derrière. Fenrir est tellement doux et prévenant. Il émane de l'homme une certaines sécurité et un confort que je n'ai jamais ressentis avant. Je n'ai même pas souffert de cauchemars ou de douleur à ma cicatrice.

J'ai envie de me gifler parfois. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliquer de faire un choix! Fenrir est un meurtrier et il m'a kidnappé! Mais… Haaa!

Ça m'énerve d'être partagé ainsi.

En pensant à tout ce que m'apporte le loup-garou, une angoisse me surprend. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ne je suis plus à l'aise sur mon rocher. Si Voldemort me trouve, je n'ai pas ma baguette pour me protéger. Et ne parlons même pas d'un simple prédateur. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

« Il faut que j'y retourne.

Non! Il faut que je me calme et que je rejoigne le château au plus vite! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe dans une impasse comme celle-ci, et j'ai toujours une chienne de chance.

Je respire plusieurs fois pour essayer d'adoucir mon angoisse et reprends la marche. Quelques larmes de fatigue, émotionnelle et physique, coulent sur mes joues sans mon autorisation avant que je les enlève durement avec le revers de ma manche. Je ne veux pas craquer.

J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que je m'arrêt brusquement. Mon sens de l'odorat à repérer une odeur familière.

Trop tard, il est déjà proche.

Je m'installe à nouveau sur le rocher et l'attends. Mon côté Griffondor me dit de courir malgré mes chances minime d'y arriver, mais mon côté Serpentard, qui est plus rationnelle, me conseil de la jouer docile.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de bonne prise, juste deux lapins. Nous ne sommes pas bien placés pour avoir des proies de choix et surtout de grande taille.

Je m'abaisse et regarde à l'intérieur. Il dort encore peut-être. L'approche de la pleine lune doit l'épuiser.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je réalise qu'il est parti. Je jette les lapins de rage sur le sol et prends ma forme de loup. Avec mon flaire je repère vite l'odeur de mon compagnon et le piste.

J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne s'est pas attiré d'ennuis, ou trouver refuge dans cette maudite école.

Mes pattes touchent à peine le sol, à la vitesse où je cours.

Je me laisse entièrement guider par mes instincts pour rester concentré sur mon soumis.

Qu'elle idiot! J'ai pourtant tout fais pour qu'il soit bien et voilà comment ça tourne, il fuit.

Je sais que je dois être patient… Mais merde, ça m'en coute.

Quand j'arrive enfin, mes griffes sont légèrement usées et mes pattes sont engourdies. Il est assis sur une grosse pierre et évite de regarder dans ma direction. Je suis à nouveau un homme et approche d'un pas rapide et sur, avec l'intention de lui faire voir ce qu'il en coute de fuir un alpha sans son autorisation.

Mais quand il se retourne et que je remarque que ses yeux, ils sont peu irrité et gonflé. J'essaye de réprimer mes envies de meurtres pour mieux analyser notre situation. Je ne suis qu'a quelques pieds de lui. Il n'a pas fui, il a l'air d'être là depuis un moment et à surement pleuré récemment.

« Je suis désolé.

Il murmure, mais je l'ai entendu. Si c'était un autre de ma meute, je l'aurais tué sans aucun doute, peu importe le « je suis désolé », mais lui ne possède pas encore l'entièreté de ses instincts de loup et il est mon compagnon. (Surtout ça!)

Au moins il n'a pas relevé la tête et ainsi provoqué un affrontement. Je grogne pour la forme.

« Viens.

Nous parlerons dans la grotte. Ici, il y a trop de chance de tomber sur un ennemi.

Je peux sentir ses yeux sur mon dos quand nous marchons l'un derrière l'autre. Il doit se demander pourquoi je réagis aussi calmement. Je me retourne pour croiser son regard. Il baisse automatiquement les yeux, honteux de s'être fait avoir. Mais ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant, il est gelé. Je tiens à préciser ici que ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude. Je n'aime juste pas ça, si il tombe malade je ne pourrai pas lui faire regretter d'être partit avant un long moment. Et il reste du chemin…

« Monte sur moi et accroche toi.

Ma voix est sans appel et il a intérêt à obéir. Je me transforme en loup. Mes pattes et ongles sont déjà guéris, l'avantage d'être puissant et un loup-garou. Non, je ne suis pas égocentrique, c'est juste un fait. Il hésite une seconde avant de grimper sur moi. Avec son poids plume, il n'est pas une entrave à ma course.

Nous arrivons rapidement. Je reprends ma forme humaine, malgré qu'il soit encore sur moi.

« Ouch!

Il est tombé sur ses fesses. Début de ma vengeance. C'est petit, mais peu importe.

« Va à l'intérieur.

Là, par contre, il n'hésite pas. Il court pour se mettre en-dessous des couvertures après avoir retiré son pantalon et sa chemise trempés. Je mets quelques brindilles sur le feu qui est maintenant réduit à une petite flamme, heureusement que la magie l'empêche de s'éteindre.

Une fois qu'il a pris de l'ampleur, je récupère les lapins et les nettoies pour les faires cuirs. Cette course ma donnée faim.

* * *

Mon corps se réchauffe petit à petit et ça fait du bien. Je peux sentir mes mains et mes pieds à nouveau, même si ça picote un peu. Je regarde Fenrir préparer notre diner ('déjeuner' pour les français) et je suis soulagé que ce soit du lapin.

Finalement, je regrette vraiment d'être partit.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, il est là! Et tout sur notre couple! Ah oui pour info, je n'ai jamais mangé de biche, donc je ****ne ****sais vraiment pas qu'elle gout ça a, désolé si ça gêne quelqu'un. (Moi perso, je n'aime pas la viande tout cour)**

**Un peu de courage pour me laisser une review? :)**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps: la suite sera à nouveau sur eux. Ça va avancer encore plus rapidement pour eux, une pleine lune en perspective et une visite! :)**

**Réponse et remerciement aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte: **Electrostatik, Pour la forme sous laquelle il s'accouple, je peux vraiment pas le dire.. désolé, mais ça gâche un peu tout. lol Pour les publications, ça varie selon mon emploie du temps et ma motivation en faite. entre deux semaines et 3 mois. (ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je sais). en tout cas merci à toi pour ta review! Syndrome, Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Camille, Voilà tu as les réponses à tes questions et j'espère qu'elles te décevrons pas, merci de continuer à commenter mes chapitres, ça m'encourage vraiment! Cerisier, Alors pas trop déçu?j'espère que tu l'aimes ce chapitre! lol. Merci en tout cas pour continuer à me laisser des review! ça m'aide grandement! akane keiko, Merci beaucoup! ;) Sen no Suika , Merci pour ton commentaire!:) Ata-Chan , Le voilà, désolé pour le contre-temps, j'espère que tu l'apprécies. Merci pour ta review! anonyme , La fin, il en aura une, je te le promet! Merci pour avoir commenter en tout cas. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **Un grand grand merci à Virg et à vos review! **(Désolé à ceux pour qui j'ai pas répondu, mais j'ai eu un problème avec le site.) **

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis ont disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

_Mon corps se réchauffe petit à petit et ça fait du bien. Je peux sentir mes mains et mes pieds à nouveau, même si ça picote un peu. Je regarde Fenrir préparer notre diner (__'__déjeuner__'__ pour les français) et je suis soulagé que ce soit du lapin._

_Finalement, je regrette vraiment d__'__être partit._

* * *

Je me suis assoupi quelques minutes avant d'être réveillé par Fenrir.

« Viens manger.

Je me déplace lentement et m'installe prêt de lui en gardant mes distances. Je peux sentir la tension qu'il y a entre nous et je suis prêt à parier qu'il attend que je sois mieux pour me réprimander. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais en même temps il est normal que je souhaite fuir cet homme! Il ne dit rien du repas et me laisse dans mon coin. Je retourne à la chaleur, en-dessous des fourrures et patiente.

Fenrir jette les dernières traces de notre diner dans les buissons et se dirige vers moi. Il s'assit juste à côté de moi en me regardant avec un regard dur.

Je préfère prendre la parole en premier, appeler ça la folie d'un Griffondor.

« Je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

J'évite son regard pour pas l'affronté. Ce n'est pas lâche, j'essaye juste de diminuer sa colère en paressant plus soumis. C'est peut-être aussi mon instinct qui joue un peu, mais je préfère éviter de penser à ça.

« Et bien tu as intérêt!

Quoi! Comment ose-t-il en rajouter ? Je relève la tête réellement en colère et lui crache:

« Vous n'êtes pas mieux! M'enlever de mon école sans évaluer les conséquences que ça va produire! Merde, j'ai des amis et une famille qui sont inquiets pour moi. Vous êtes un crétin égoïste qui n'a fait que penser à lui!

Il ne me laisse pas en placer une et m'attrape par le cou. Je laisse un cri indigné.

« Tu oses…

« Oui, j'ose! Lâchez moi, maintenant, je ne suis pas un objet!

« Je devrais te tuer pour me parler sur ce ton.

Il me maintient toujours par le cou, mais maintenant il m'a coincé entre son corps et la paroi en dehors des fourrures. Il est réellement furieux, mais peu importe je ne reculerais pas même si mon instinct me cris de m'aplatir et de demander pardon.

« Allez-y! Pourquoi hésiter, je ne serais de toute manière jamais à vous, je refuse!

Il me regard avec un sourire sournois. J'en frissonne d'avance.

« Si c'est comme ça, il est peut-être temps de t'apprendre à respecter ton Alpha et futur compagnon.

Mes yeux se sont creusés d'appréhension.

De sa main libre, il incline mon visage pour mieux avoir accès à ma joue gauche et lui permettre de la lécher.

« Non!

Ma voix trahit mon état de panique. J'essaye de me dégager de sa prise, mais elle est trop puissante pour que je puisse m'en défaire. Il rigole un peu de mon agitation avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis totalement choqué, j'ai arrêté de réagir. C'est très différent de notre dernier baiser, c'est plus rugueux, plus sauvage… Ce n'est pas si mal. Tout ça m'effraie. Merde, c'est un homme!

Avec mes mains libres posées sur son torse, je pousse le plus fort possible pour qu'il me lâche, mais ça n'a aucun effet. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant de se détacher un peu.

« J'aime que l'on me résiste.

Je suis dégouté.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau avec plus de rudesse si c'est encore possible. Malgré que je reste passif à son baiser, il ne se décourage pas et me demande l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui refuse bien sûr. Il me surprend en appuyant avec sa grosse main sur mon pénis. Profitant de mon cris de surprise, il réussit à faire passer sa langue. J'ai chaud, tellement chaud. J'en ai la tête qui tourne.

A mon insu, je commence à répondre.

Je sens qu'on me déplace et que ses mains caressent l'arrière de mon dos. Les miennes se sont accrochées à son cou.

Il interrompt notre baiser et se déplace. Il me tourne le dos et regarde à l'extérieur. Je réalise enfin que je suis encore couché sur les couvertures. Je me lève moi aussi en restant derrière lui.

« Qu'est.. »

« Tais-toi! »

J'obéis et renifle l'air pour savoir ce qui préoccupe mon kidnappeur. Je me vois revenir quelques jours plus tôt quand il m'a protégé de l'attaque de Graup et l'autre Géant. L'odeur est familière, comme, comme…

« La louve… »

Je chuchote. Il se retourne vers moi d'un air interrogateur. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Avant qu'il commence à parler, on voit la tête de la louve apparaitre à l'entrée de la grotte et poser ses yeux sur nous.

Fenrir se met sur la défensif et grogne. La louve se braque elle aussi.

« Non, arrête! »

Je le pousse un peu pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Il me retient par le bras avant que je puisse avancer plus.

« Elle ne fera rien, je te le promets.

La femelle qui a reconnu ma voix nous rejoint dans la grotte, accompagnée par un petit louveteau gris pour ma plus grande surprise. Fenrir me laisse aller.

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer. Pourquoi son odeur est similaire à la tienne? »

« Euh… »

Quand la louve est assez proche de moi, je lui montre mon poignet par réflexe, un réflexe que je n'ai pas eu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, bizarrement. Elle le lèche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, ça chatouille. Le petit louveteau qui se trouve être un male s'est installé sur mes genou pas du tout gêné et je lui gratte le ventre.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Elle est ta mère. »

Je sursaute. J'avais oublié que Fenrir se trouvait toujours là.

« Quoi? »

« C'est elle qui ta marqué?

Je hoche de la tête pour confirmer.

« En tant que telle, elle est devenu ta mère. »

Il rajoute après réflexion. « Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez pratiquement la même odeur. »

Je sourie. Oui, c'est ça le sentiment que je ressens quand je la vois, je ne pouvais pas le reconnaitre. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère après tout… C'est surement pour ça que j'ai croisé souvent. La louve s'est couchée à côté de moi, elle a l'air épuisé.

« Elle a l'air épuisé. »

Je dis plus haut pour Greyback. Il s'approche.

« Toi aussi, je crois que la punition sera reporté demain. »

Je rougie violement à ses paroles. Me rappelant les évènements précédents. J'ai juste envie de me cacher.

« Tu dois encore m'expliquer. »

Je grogne pour la forme et lui raconte tout en détail. Après ça, Fenrir a exigé qu'on aille dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Je me suis réveillé à l'odeur de cuisson. Le louveteau toujours dans mes bras. Je frotte mes yeux pour aider mon réveil et me lève laissant le petit dormir encore un peu. Je me mets à côté de Greyback et lui demande s'il veut de l'aide.

« C'est pratiquement cuit. Va te rafraichir au ruisseau. »

Le ruisseau est minuscule à peine une vingtaine de centimètre d'épaisseur, mais l'eau est clair et potable. Il est seulement à quelques mètres de la grotte. Je me frotte le visage énergiquement et le haut du corps, malgré que l'eau soit très froide, ça fait du bien. J'ai énormément sué la nuit dernière entouré de la louve, du petit, de Fenrir et des fourrures. En retournant près du feu, je réalise que la louve n'est pas là. Je questionne le loup-garou.

« Elle est partis repéré les lieux. Assis toi. »

J'accepte, mais garde toujours une distance, je n'ai pas oublié ses paroles d'hier. Bref je m'installe en face de lui. Je me sers un morceau de viande.

« Je vais devoir la marquer pour qu'ils puissent rester sur le territoire. »

Je m'étrangle avec ma première bouché.

« Quoi? »

« A l'époque, les meutes de loup-garou contenaient des vrai loups. Avec les années, ça a changé. Dans la hiérarchie, elle est devenu ta mère, et le plus jeune ton frère, en tant que mon futur compagnon, ils feront partit de ma famille.

J'ai voulu protesté au mot _compagnon_, mais avec le regard dur qu'il m'a lancé, j'ai évité. J'acquiesce et reprends mon repas. C'est étrange de manger plusieurs fois par jours de la viande… Les deux loups nous rejoignent très vite après, et reçoivent des morceaux de viande cru.

Nous avons enfin fini, après avoir tout nettoyé, Fenrir prit sa forme de loup rapidement. C'est assez fascinant à voir. La louve n'est pas inquiète et reste assise, contrairement à son louveteau qui est masqué sous la queue de sa mère. J'ai envie de le rassuré, mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire. Fenrir est un loup blanc avec des yeux dorés, il est énorme que ça soit de taille ou de masse. Face à lui, on se sent facilement intimidé peu importe l'espèce. Il grogne vers la femelle pour qu'elle se soumette, ce qu'elle fait. Elle se couche sur le sol, les quatre pattes en l'air et le cou exposé. Il fait une légère pression sur son cou et… et pisse sur elle! C'est dégelasse!

La louve ne réagit pas et se laisse faire. Quand il a fini, il se détache d'elle et reprend sa forme humaine.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? »

Il est agacé par ma question.

« Pour qu'elle obtienne mon odeur bien sûr. Tu y passeras aussi.

Et là il me sourit.

« Tu rêves.

Je grogne et lui il sourit encore plus.

« Vient on va se laver, nous avons encore des choses à régler.

Je ravale ma salive et le suit vers la rivière.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment intense… Très intense. J'avais prévu d'être à la pleine lune dans ce chapitre, mais non. Pas bonne idée. **

**J'espère que vous aimez, faite le moi savoir!**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps: A 260 reviews je mets le prochain chapitre. =D (c'est pour célébrer le chapitre dix :D) **

**Réponse et remerciement aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte: **Nepheria; Merci! Lalala; Merci a toi pour me laissé une review encourageante! Wolfeuse; Merci a toi et t'inquiète pas, tu m'en as laissé une donc c'est parfait! :) Ata-chan; Ouf tant mieux, merci en tout cas pour ta review!


	11. Chapter 11 parti 1

**Note: **Un grand **GRAND** merci à Virg et à vos review! **Vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas prévu que ma béta partirai en vacance, :s (c'est pourquoi ce chapitre à une semaine de retad.)**

**Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis ont disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté. Harry changera-t-il ça? HP/FG, Slash.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10, partie 1.**

_« Pour qu__'__elle obtienne mon odeur bien sûr. Tu y passeras aussi._

_Et là il me sourit._

_« Tu rêves._

_Je grogne et lui il sourit encore plus._

_« Vient on va se laver, nous avons encore des choses à régler._

_Je ravale ma salive et le suit vers la rivière._

* * *

Nous arrivons à la rivière en silence, celle-ci est calme et le flux de l'eau passe lentement. Il a toujours un léger sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur ses lèvres. De mon côté, j'essaye de garder le visage neutre et de ne pas penser à ce qui peut arriver.

Autant dire que je ne suis plus trop à mon aise.

Ce qui est positif dans tout ça, c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir me laver… même si l'eau en plus d'être froide est à l'état de glaçon.

Je suis curieux de savoir comment on va s'en sortir.

Les douches dans la tour des Griffondor vont vraiment me manquer. C'est Greyback qui me sort de ma rêverie.

« Ce n'est que provisoire, quand nous aurons rejoint notre famille ça sera différent. Et avec ton gêne de loup-garou tu ne risques pas de tombé de sitôt malade. »

Mouai, ça n'empêche pas que je vais me geler les fesses dans une eau en-dessous de zéro. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de rejoindre sa meute.

Fenrir approche de la rivière et vérifie la fraicheur de celle-ci, je ne pense pas que ça en vaut la peine. Je préfère encore que l'on chauffe de l'eau à la grotte à partir d'un feu.

« Parfait! »

« Tu rigoles j'espère! Elle est glacée! »

Il est complètement malade. Il ne perd pas son sourire.

« L'eau froide est bon pour la circulation. »

« Et bon pour une pneumonie… »

Je marmonne. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a entendu, mais l'ignore.

« Aller, déshabille-toi! »

Lui n'a pas tardé, il a enlevé son vieux jeans bleu foncé et son boxer. Il pénètre dans l'eau sans frissonner de froid, je suis presque bluffé, je dis bien presque! Je commence à comprendre que les loups garous ont une bonne résistance.

Je suis son exemple avec moins de confiance en enlevant mes vêtements; une fine fourrure que je laisse autour de mes épaules, un jean bleu usée, et mon boxer blanc. Mes vielles basket sont déjà sur le côté. Cette étape est la plus facile, la suite est une autre histoire.

Avant que je trempe mon pied, il y a une pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. Et si, c'était une manière de se venger pour ma fuite? Ou au moins une partie de la _punition_.

« Ah! »

Greyback s'est approché et ma attrapé par le bras pour me jeter dans l'eau.

« Tu vois, elle est bonne!

Je tousse pour libérer ma trachée et le regarde avec agacement. J'ai de la chance que je ne me sois pas cogné la tête. L'eau m'arrive jusqu'aux chevilles. Ce n'est pas très haut.

Il m'a rejoint et me regarde avec amusement. Je place mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffé et être sous mes gardes.

« Nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps, lave toi avec ça.

Il me passe un savon. Je le regarde incrédule, mais ou a-t-il eu un savon.

« Je ne suis pas un inculte en magie, lave toi maintenant.

C'est vrai, il est encore un magicien… sa voix ne laisse aucune objection et je n'ai pas envie de tester sa patience.

Malgré mes tremblements, je me lave rapidement. Quand j'ai fini, je lui remets la barre de savon et me presse de sortir. Malheureusement, mon kidnappeur en a décidé autrement, il m'attrape par le bras et me plaque contre lui, mon dos contre son torse.

« Tu as réagis comme un enfant dernièrement, ma punition doit être au niveau de ton comportement.

Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas, si c'est dû au froid ou à ses paroles.

Il me traine jusqu'à une grosse pierre au centre de la rivière et s'installe dessus. Je suis toujours bloqué dans ses bras et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Il m'énerve à être plus fort! Pourquoi, je ne suis pas plus grand et massif? Non, oublié que j'ai posé la question, je connais la réponse. Les Dursley.

Le pire c'est que je suis toujours nu.

Il me déplace avec facilité.

« Ah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Et là, je commence à deviner ce qu'il a prévu pour moi, et c'est vraiment humiliant. Je suis couché à l'horizontale sur les jambes de Greyback, les fesses très exposées.

« Non ne fais pas ça! »

_Claque!_

Merlin, je me sens si humilié. J'arrive à peine à tenir mes larmes.

Merde j'ai seize ans, pas deux! Oui, j'ai fuis, mais j'avais de bonne raison. Rien qui mérite ça.

« Connard! Lâche-moi! »

_Claque! Claque!_

Je me débats pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile et ainsi le faire abandonner. Si j'ai pu résister à Voldemort chaque année, je tiendrai le cou face à ce loup-garou. Mais, merde ça commence à faire vraiment mal!

_Claque! Claque! Claque!_

« J'espère qu'avec ça, tu réagiras enfin en adulte responsable. »

Et avec ça, il me donne une dernière claque sur mon derrière. Je sens qu'il me soulève pour me mettre dans ses bras. Je ne lui résiste pas. Mes fesse sont douloureuse et j'ai du mal à ne pas laisser passer une grimace de désagrément quand celle-ci sont posés sur les jambes de Greyback.

Ma tête est sur son épaule. Je reprends petit à petit mon souffle. Il me caresse le dos pour m'apaiser.

Mais, ou suis-je tombé? Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de l'Ordre ou de mes amis… Vont-ils me retrouver?

Je suis découragé et fatigué.

« La pleine-lune est dans trois jours, il te faudra des forces. »

Je ne dis rien et garde ma position.

* * *

Au Square Grimmault, au même instant.

Les Weasley et les autres membres de L'Ordre du phénix tiennent une réunion.

Les plus jeunes qui sont en vacance de Noël ne participent pas à la réunion, mais écoute malgré tout les nouvelles à l'aide des oreilles à rallonge. Ça n'échappe pas à mon ouïe fine de loup-garou.

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, ils ont le droit de savoir sur Harry, ils sont aussi inquiets que nous.

D'ailleurs, je viens à peine de revenir de ma mission, et ce n'est pas avec des bonnes nouvelles.

« Rémus, as-tu des nouvelles pour nous? Depuis que notre tentative de localisé la meute par les hauteurs est un échec, tu es notre dernière chance. »

Me questionne Albus.

« Oui, j'ai réussi à joindre la meute.

Et là, j'entends des soupirs rassuré. Je continue.

« Greyback n'est pas là, et c'est le béta qui a pris en charge la meute. »

« Il est où alors? »

C'est Sirius qui m'interrompt. Heureusement que je le connais bien, au sinon je serais vraiment agacé.

Je sens que la pleine-lune approche et j'ai du mal à contenir mes humeurs, et ne parlons même pas des mangemorts qui accumulent les raides. Parfois, je regrette presque d'être du côté des humains. Tonk, Sirius et Harry sont mes motivations.

« Sur le territoire, mais pas avec sa famille. »

Plusieurs grimaces au mot famille. Je les ignore, et rajoute.

« Si vous n'avez pas pu repérer le lieu exacte, c'est dû à un charme. »

Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus, ça reste mon ancienne famille et mon dernier foyer si jamais ça tourne mal ici.

J'entends des solutions, par-ci par-là, mais rien de très exploitable.

Je suis vraiment inquiet pour mon louveteau, nous sommes très proche de la pleine lune.

Et si jamais nous n'arrivons pas à le récupéré avant… Il faudra revoir l'entièreté de la situation, car Harry ne sera plus le même. C'est à nouveau Albus qui me coupe dans mes réflexions.

« As-tu d'autre chose à nous informer? »

« La meute n'est bien sûr pas au courant que Greyback possède un soumis avec lui. Surement pour éviter la concurrence. »

Et avec ça, les discutions ont reprit avec d'autres solutions, non envisageable.

* * *

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune… Je ne suis pas impatient d'y être, autant le dire.

Pendant c'est trois jours, Greyback ne m'a pas laissé une seul fois tranquille, il chasse la nuit quand je dors, et me suit quand je vais me rafraichir. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de fuir à nouveau. Je me suis peut-être découragé la dernière fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne. Ma place n'est pas ici et elle ne sera jamais ici. J'ai cherché discrètement ma baguette en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas mise trop loin.

Vous vous en doutez, si je suis encore ici, c'est bien parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé!

Même si, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de L'ordre ou de qui que ce soit. Je pense que ça devient ridicule d'attendre les secours, si ils avaient eu une chance de me récupérer, ils l'auraient déjà prise. Malheureusement, la chance n'est pas non plus de mon côté…

Depuis, que je me suis réveillé ce matin, je ne tiens plus en place. J'ai trainé pour me rafraichir, j'ai aidé Fenrir avec le rangement de la grotte pour ce soir, et là, je joue avec mon petit frère sous les yeux du loup-garou et de la louve.

Je me dis qu'en m'occupant, je ne penserai pas à ce soir, car je suis vraiment angoissé.

« Viens ici, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer certaines choses. »

J'avale ma salive et laisse aller le louveteau. Greyback s'assit en face de moi.

« Dans une heure, … »

Une heure! Merde, merde, le temps passe trop vite! Je ne veux pas!

« Je prendrais la forme d'un loup-garou. Mon loup sera automatiquement attiré par toi, particulièrement par ton odeur. Je ne le contrôle pas entièrement, mais grâce à ta condition, il ne te fera aucun mal. »

Il me sourit confiant et attend pour que je pose des questions. Ce n'est pas le genre de type à s'étaler dans les explications, j'ai l'impression.

« Est-ce douloureux? »

« La morsure? »

Bien sur la morsure! Quoi d'autre?

« Oui. »

« Je ne vais pas te le cacher, c'est douloureux. »

Il me cache des choses.

« Que va-t-il se passer d'autre? »

« Ce n'est plus une surprise, si je te le dis. »

Je le déteste! Je le regarde avec haine, pour bien lui transmettre tous ce que je pense de lui et son humour noir.

Il me sourit à nouveau, mais vicieusement.

« Il est l'heure. »

Je peux sentir moi aussi, l'apparition de la pleine-lune à travers les nuages. J'ai détaché mon regard de Greyback et le pose sur la lune. Elle est hypnotisante, belle, grande et séduisante.

J'ai chaud, très chaud. Mon corps est maintenant en feu. C'est d'ailleurs plus fort que dans mes souvenirs. Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine pour obtenir un certain confort que je n'obtiens pas.

J'attends que ça passe.

J'entends le cri de Greyback près de moi et relève la tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la créature qui se trouve en face de moi.

Je retrouve les yeux dorée de Greyback qui m'observe avec curiosité. J'ai du mal à me détacher de son regard.

Greyback sous sa forme de loup-garou est énorme, deux fois plus grand et massif que Rémus quand je l'ai vu en troisièmes années après l'accident à la cabane hurlante. Je le vois lever le museau pour capturer mon odeur. Il cri une nouvelle fois, et le son se répercute dans ma poitrine.

Etrangement, je n'ai plus aussi peur.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie, la suivante arrive dans quelques jours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous ****plait ****au moins! Si non, et bien tant pis! :p**

**Un très grand merci à tout le monde pour vos review! **

**Euh, juste pour info… la fessé n'est peut-être pas une de mes meilleurs idées, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… (honte à moi)**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Doryan.**

**Réponse et remerciement aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte: **Miku k; Un grand merci! Cerise; Merci pour m'avoir laissé une review! Louve; Oui, j'adore écrire aussi sur la louve. :) Merci pour ta review! Yuki 03; Oui, il viendra le chercher... merci pour ta review! Ano nym; Merci de continuer à me commenter. (j'avoue que la partie ou il pisse, n'est pas la plus agréable lol) Lya; Merci! :D Elsa; Merci pour tes encouragement! Mary; Merci! Nepheria; Merci pour me laissé une review! Laurne; j'ai cette chance de ne pas avoir eu de mauvaise review! mais, ce n'est pas ça qui me découragera à la continuer t'inquiète pas! Merci pour ta review en tout cas! MrsShaly; Non, elle ne sont pas en pause c'est juste que pour le moment, je suis plus d'humeur à écrire sur cette fic. Rassure toi! Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Chibi; Mais de rien et merci à toi de me laissé une review! Lila; Merci! :D Zweiin; Un grand merci! Opalle; tu auras ta réponse dans les deux prochains chapitres qui arrive, merci de m'avoir laissé une review!


	12. Chapter 11 parti 2

**Note: **Un grand merci à Virg et à vos review!

**Résumer: **Harry possède le gêne de loup-garou soumis en lui, Fenrir profitant d'un moment de faiblesse du jeune Griffondor, le kidnappe et l'emmène dans les bois pour le réclamer comme son compagnon. Les membres de Ordre et ses amis sont à sa recherche. HP/FG, Slash.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10, partis 2.**

Il s'approche de moi lentement, me regardant avec intérêt. Je ne bouge pas, je me sens pas l'envie de briser ce moment. Etonnamment, je n'ai pas peur. Il est maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, il sent à nouveau l'air autour de moi avant de grogner pour obtenir ma soumission. Sans hésiter, et en évitant les gestes brusque, je m'abaisse pour me coucher sur le dos et exposer mon ventre. La tête légèrement incliné pour lui laisser de la place à mon cou.

Il est satisfait, il se met au-dessus de moi et lèche la partie exposé.

J'ai de plus en plus chaud, ce qui m'empêche de me concentrer correctement. C'est tellement agréable. J'ai envie de plus…

Mais, quand il rajoute une petite pression sur ma gorge avec ses dents, ça me remet les idées en place.

Il me prépare pour la morsure.

Je profite de cette prise de conscience pour me débattre. Je suis pas encore prêt, et je ne suis pas encore satisfait de lui, il ne m'a pas encore prouvé qu'il était assez fort.

D'où ça vient ça? Depuis quand, je pense ainsi?

Il grogne à nouveau pour m'obliger à rester calme. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai moi aussi reçu quelques changements, pas visible, mais utile. Je suis plus fort. Il a l'air surprit quand j'arrive à me dégager de lui pour m'enfuir. Je ne réfléchis pas deux secondes avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et courir. Peu importe que je ne sois pas entièrement vêtue, ou que je sois excité par ce qui vient de passer, il faut que je m'échappe.

J'entends Fenrir hurler pas très loin, mais je n'y fais déjà plus attention.

Je suis focalisé sur ma course. Ça fait tellement du bien. C'est aussi bon que être sur mon 'Eclair de feu '. J'entends un bruit sur ma droite et j'ai juste le temps de m'abaisser avant que cette chose essaye de m'attraper, cette chose qui n'est pas Fenrir. Je ne réalise que très tard que je gronde sur l'intrus, qui est en face de moi. C'est un loup-garou, mais plus petit que Fenrir (ou même Rémus) et avec un pelage brun sale. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais il ne m'impressionne pas, au contraire j'ai envie de le remettre à sa place. Comme Fenrir plus tôt, il grogne pour me demander la soumission. Mais, il n'est pas à la hauteur, et je refuse de m'abaisser devant lui.

Heureusement que c'est la pleine lune, car en temps normal, je ne me sentirai surement pas aussi confiant face à un loup-garou sans ma baguette magique. Ce n'est pas que je sois peureux, loin de là! N'oublions pas mon vécu. Mais, je n'aurai surement pas eu envie d'abattre à main nu un loup-garou dominant.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, je ne baisse même pas les yeux, et le regarde avec défis. Il grogne plus fort et se déplace à toute vitesse vers moi.

S'il veut être mon compagnon, il doit me prouver sa valeur.

Je me laisse entièrement diriger par mes instincts.

Il essaye de m'attraper par le cou, mais je m'abaisse et lui donne un coup de poing dans son abdomen, j'ai mis toute ma force dans cette action pour au moins arriver le faire plier en deux. Ça fonctionne. Il couine, misérablement.

Merci, mère la lune pour ne pas me laisser totalement inoffensif. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je parte avant qu'il se reprenne.

Un Hurlement près de nous, m'arrête. Greyback nous a rejoints. Il regarde la scène avec rage. Heureusement, ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, une partie de moi veut rester pour voir ce qui va se passer, et l'autre veut fuir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, Fenrir saute sur l'autre dominant qui vient à peine de se relever pour le mordre au flan, l'immobilisant. Une patte pour maintenir la tête et une autre sur les pattes arrière. Et ainsi l'empêcher de riposter.

Le loup brun se débat en griffant l'épaule de Fenrir avec sa seule patte libre. On peut voir du sang couler de la morsure sur le ventre de la bête.

Après plusieurs minutes, celui-ci arrête de bouger. Il n'est pas mort, mais plus en état de protester.

Fenrir se détache de son adversaire sans un regard pour lui, et me rejoint. Comme tantôt, je n'ai pas plus envie de bouger, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Maintenant, je ressens de la convoitise, et une certaine satisfaction. Mon loup intérieur est satisfait de la force du loup blanc, il le voit comme un partenaire potentiel. Je n'oppose aucune résistance quand il me prend dans ses bras et me renifle le cou. Je bouge mon menton pour lui exposer ma gorge.

Un cri m'échappe quand il me mord, c'est douloureux.

J'ai vraiment mal.

Quand il a fini, je suis moue dans ses bras et je respire difficilement. Il lèche la plaie pour la cicatriser. Il me garde dans sa prise, et nous nous déplaçons vers la grotte.

Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé qu'il me pose au sol contre un arbre âgée. L'endroit parait plus isolé grâce aux buissons qui nous entourent. Il me recouvre de son corps imposant. Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes, pour y lire de la préoccupation et de l'envie, avant de baisser le regard pour éviter de le provoquer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur quand il recommence à me lécher, surtout mon cou, là où la morsure qui a déjà cicatrisé me démange encore.

Quand il a fini, il déchire le peu de vêtement qui me reste pour me laisser pratiquement nue. Je laisse échapper un cri de protestation, auquel il réponds par un grognement. Je peux sentir les branches et feuilles qui me rentrent dans le dos, maintenant que mon corps est exposé. Mes fesses sont gelées à cause de la neige qui traine sur le vieil arbre. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que c'est la seule partie de mon corps qui est froide, le reste est chaud, peut-être un peu trop. Et avec ça, j'ai du mal à garder ma respiration stable, mais ce n'est surement pas dû à ma température élevé. C'est quelque chose d'humide et de froid contre ma jambe qui me fait prendre conscience de mon environnement à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce!

Beurk, il me pisse dessus. _Et moi qui __pensais__ qu'il rigolait. _Heureusement que c'est rapide. Quand il a fini, il fouine un peu la partie qu'il a contaminée avant de me laisser de l'espace.

L'acte en lui-même est répugnant, mais au fond de moi, mais vraiment très très loin, je peux comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait. Je lève la tête pour le regarder, et le vois m'observer, attendant surement une réaction de ma part.

Le problème, c'est que je suis assez perdu, je ne peux pas avoir une réaction trop brusque sans risquer une confrontation, et je refuse d'écouter mes instincts qui me disent d'être fière pour avoir été réclamé par un si grand Alpha.

Je n'ai pas à prendre ma décision qu'une petite boule de poil (qui n'est plus si petite d'ailleurs) me saute dans les bras, et me fait la fête. C'est mon frère.

Par peur de la réaction de mon alpha pour l'interruption, je le protège de mes bras, et regarde le loup-garou.

Son regard est amusé, et il approche sa grosse tête poilue pour me demander la même attention qu'au louveteau, que j'ai commencé à caresser.

Gardant une main sur mon frère, j'apporte mon autre main prêt de l'oreille de mon Alpha. Je ne l'ai pas encore touché, qu'il pousse sa tête contre, me donnant la motivation de le caresser. Sa fourrure est douce. Un hurlement d'inquiétude pas très loin de nous me fait relever la tête. Je ne suis pas inquiet, c'est le cri de ma mère de substitution, je ne sais pas comment je peux la reconnaître, et encore moins arriver à comprendre le sentiment qui se cache derrière ce cri, mais c'est elle j'en suis sûr. Fenrir se déplace, et réponds par un hurlement qui n'est pas vraiment agréable pour mes oreilles. Avoir l'ouïe fine n'est pas toujours pratique.

La louve arrive très vite, elle court à son louveteau qui s'est surement éloigné à son insu. Elle passe son museau dans le poil de mon frère avant de faire une légère pression avec ses dents dans son cou pour le réprimander. Elle le lèche une dernière fois avant de s'occuper de moi, elle me lèche une partie du visage.

C'est si bon d'être aimé.

Quand elle a fini, elle se couche à côté de nous, et mon petit frère vient se place contre son flan.

Je me lève et m'étire. Greyback est à quelque pas de nous, le museau au sol comme si il cherchait une piste. C'est assez étrange, je ne pense pas être Sherlock Homes et lui n'est certainement pas un Basset, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait.

N'ayant plus vraiment de crainte d'être prêt de lui, je m'approche et essaye de sentir ce qu'il a trouvé.

Quand je capte moi aussi l'odeur, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Il y a, pas très loin d'ici, un troupeau de gros animaux.

Greyback détache sa tête du sol, et court dans la direction ou se trouve notre futur repas. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer ça, je cours après lui. Je suis plus rapide qu'avant et moins maladroit, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour être à sa hauteur.

Quand je l'ai enfin rejoint, il a déjà tué sa proie.

« Fenrir.

Il a l'air _heureux,_ sa queue remue et mord dans la chair avec avidité. Il me regarde brièvement avant de pousser sa nourriture avec sa grosse patte pour m'inciter à participer à son repas.

Je suis sûr que quelques semaines plus tôt, j'aurai été dégouté par l'aspect du cerf éventré, mais là dirigé par une faim et mes nouveaux instincts, j'ai juste envie de déchirer un peu plus la peau pour mordre.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'avance.

L'odeur, la matière, le sang, tout m'enivre. Je ne fais même plus attention à mon environnement. Mes seules pensées sont focalisées sur la viande cru en face de moi, et mon alpha qui approuve mes réactions en fouinant mon cou.

* * *

Je me réveil légèrement engourdis, mon corps est lourd et les lueurs du soleil me dérangent. Je peux sentir un sol inconfortable sous moi, et quelque chose de lourd et chaud sur mon côté. Autant dire que des réveils comme ceux-là ne sont pas fait pour mettre de bonne humeur…

Pour couronner le tout, je ne suis pas une personne du matin.

Avec un peu d'effort, je mets mes sens en éveil, et essaye de comprendre tout ce gâchis. Le truc lourd et chaud contre moi doit être Fenrir, et le sol inconfortable n'est surement pas les fourrures de la grotte, donc on est dehors. Pourquoi?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux quand je me souviens de ce qui vient de se passer, me faisant agresser par le soleil.

Je grimace et referme les yeux pour les rouvrir plus doucement.

« Réveillé chiot?

« Oui… Puis-je récupérer mon côté gauche?

« Hm… non.

Il me colle encore plus. Pourquoi ai-je même posé la question.

Je souffle d'agacement.

Je regarde autour de moi pour repérer les lieux, maintenant qu'il fait jour. Il y a les restes du cerf pas très loin de nous, j'ai presque envie de vomir… Comment j'ai pu faire ça?

La louve qui n'est pas aussi dégouté que moi est occupée de les manger.

« Tes instincts étaient amplifiés cette nuit.

Le dégout devait ce lire sur mon visage pour qu'il comprenne le fond de ma pensé. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes avant de les ouvrir et de hocher.

Ma gorge est sèche.

« J'ai soif.

* * *

J'ai passé la pleine lune avec mon ancienne meute. Le second de Fenrir est pas contraire.

Fenrir ne m'a jamais expulsé de la meute malgré nos côté opposé dans cette guerre. Mais, je sais très bien que le jour ou la guerre recommencera, membre ou pas membre de sa meute, si je ne suis pas de son côté, il me tuera sans hésitation.

Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas pris la potion tue-loup. Etre entouré par d'autre loup-garou pendant la transformation rends cela moins douloureux. Et nous sommes loin de toute civilisation.

La meute se compose de 36 loups garous, deux tiers sont des hommes et le reste sont des femmes. Nous ne vivons pas dans des petites cabanes ou dans des grottes comme certaines personnes aime ce l'imaginer, mais dans une immense demeure. Protégée et cachée par de puissant charme, elle est secrètement bien gardée. Et je peux aussi rajouter, que le ministère n'est pas au courant que plusieurs d'entre nous, _avant d'être transformer, _ont réussi à garder des fonds à l'insu du ministère.

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions quand plusieurs se déplacent pour aller aider le nouvel arrivant, un jeune loup-garou amoché. Celui-ci s'était éloigné pendant la nuit et d'après les blessures, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui.

* * *

Nous avons rejoint la grotte et j'ai pu m'abreuver au ruisseau.

* * *

**Pas trop déçu? Dite moi ce que vous en penser!(Je décrirai plus en profondeur les lieux dans le prochain chapitre.) **

**Bisou.**

**Réponse et remerciement aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte:**_ Narue,_ Merci. _Miku03,_ Merci! _Ata-chan, _Un grand merci! _Shinily, _Merci pour me commenter et désolé pour le temps d'attente... Et oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont cour, malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à faire plus long. :s _Chibi,_ Merci pour ta review! Et oui, je fais des plans. J'ai toujours un schéma d'avance sur deux chapitres et un plan générale de l'histoire. Biz et à la prochaine! _MrsShaly, _Un grand merci pour continuer à me donner ton avis sur cette histoire! :) _Nepheria,_ Merci! _Lalala1995,_ Voilà et j'espère que ça te plaira! _Lectrice Alpha,_ Oui, rassures toi, maintenant que j'ai fini une bonne partie de cette histoire, je vais mettre à jour mes deux autres fics^^. _Opale,_ Merci pour commenter et ça me fais plaisir que tu apprécies!


End file.
